The Slap Chat room :
by romp09
Summary: The Slap's Inside chat room feature! Cabbie, Bade, Tandre
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is my first ever fan fiction story! I am super exited! I hope you guys enjoy it! You can vote on my page for which victorious pairing/s that you want in this story! But there will defiantly be cabbie!

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. Jeez i reckon they make these things purposely to rub it in your face that you don't own it.

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room

Scissorluv: so i was like...

Happycat: like whaty?

Make_it_shinexox: Yea, like what?

Scissorluv: never mind Cat, VEGA interrupted us.

Make_it_shinexox:

Happycat: ooooooooo, how did you do that?

Scissorluv: NO ONE CARES

Make_it_shinexox: just click on the symbols button on the bottom left corner.

Happycat: ahahahahahahahah YAY!

Make_it_shinexox: soooo, what up?

Happycat: haha! You added lots of ooo's! You're not supposed to spell like that!

Scissorluv: ugh, where are my scissors?

Make_it_shinexox: no i was just exaggerating cat.

Happycat: I LOVE EXAGGERATION!

Scissorluv: i have to go now

Make_it_shinexox: Ok! What are you going to do?

Scissorluv: you don't wanna know

Make _it_shinexox: you're right i don't

Scissorluv has left the chat room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room

Make_it_shinexox: ok then

Happycat: HAHAHAHAHA! The chat room is malfunctioning.

Skinnyjeans: so Tori you going to the Friday night jam this week?

Make_it_shinexox: WOAH sinjin where did you come from?

Skinnyjeans: i've been here the whole time watching you girls chat.

Make_it_shinexox: ok that's just creepy i'm leavin now.

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room room room room room room room room room room room

Happycat: !

Happycat: where did it go?

room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room room

Happycat: HAHAHAHA... wait where did everybody else go?

Happycat:

Happycat has left the chat tomb (A/N: yes i did tomb on purpose it wasn't spell check)

Rockrobster has entered the chat gloom

Iamanactor has entered the chat 

Pianodude has entered the chat BOOM

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat of doom

Happycat has entered the chat moon

Coconut_guy123 has entered the chat room at noon

Make_it_shinexox: hi!

Rockrobster: heeelllloooo

Happycat: HIIIIIIII

Iamanactor: hey guys.

Pianodude: what's chillin?

Coconut_guy123: pianodude my butt in this bucket of ice.

Pianodude: ummmm coconut_guy123 who are you?

Coconut_guy123: WOW THIS PARROT CAN TALK

Rockrobster: ummmm

Coconut_guy123 has left the chat ooom

Make_it_shinexox: i guess we'll never know

Happycat: my brother is taking me to a restaurant.

Iamanactor: i hope he doesn't set the table cloth on fire again

Happycat: so anyone wanna come?

Pianodude: i'll pass

Iamanactor: not ever again

Make_it_shinexox: are..trina...is...going..shopping...with...me

Happycat:

Rockrobster: i'll come!

Happycat: really? YAY!

Rockrobster: be at your house in 27 minutes

Happycat: kk

Happycat has left the cat room

Rockrobster has left the chat womb

Pianodude: 27mins? Why not say half an hour?

Make_it_shinexox: idk

Iamanactor: i am bored

Iamanactor: bye

Iamanactor has left the chat zoom

Thathotshorty has entered the chat we have run out of interesting things to say

Make_it_shinexox: so now what?

Pianodude: we could make-

Thathotshorty: buzz off Andre.

Thathotshorty: so what's chillin babe?

Pianodude: WHAT? Who are you?

Thathotshorty: my name is rex, i make all the girls swoom their pretty heads, yer thats right.

Thathotshorty: just pretend i am rapping that

Make_it_shine: wait...if Robbie is on his way to Cats house then how do you...

Pianodude: ^

Thathotshorty: you don't know what i got!

Thathotshorty: so Toro what you doing Saturday night?

Make_it_shinexox: its TORI

Thathotshorty: nah i add O to all the hot girls names

Make_it_shinexox: pianodude wanna finish our script now?

PERFECTRINA has entered the –chat is uploading more names-

Make_it_shinexox: really?

Scissorluv has entered the chat coop

PERFECTRINA: what do you guys think about me entering a beauty pageant?

Scissorluv has left the chat hoop

Pianodude: TORI PRIVATE CHAT

Make_it_shinexox: accepted

Pianodude & make_it_shinexox have converted to private chat

Thathotshorty: hey Trina wanna get some sushi at nozu?

PERFECTRINA has left the chat loop

Thathotshorty: next time

Thathotshorty has left the chat room with bad names

So what did you guys think? I know it was short but it's hard to write a long chat room story i promise that it will be longer next time! I won't update often maybe every weekend cause I'm busy but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Did I keep the characters in character? Any ideas for the net chapter to be based around or included in just comment.

Ok thanks guys! ;)

Cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys/girls**

**Vas Happenin?**

**Sorry in a good mood had a great day anyways...here is chapter 2! It is a bit longer than the first and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to WOWcow and CrazyThang **

**And yes here is some info on what happened between Cat and Robbie don't worry not that fluffy! I can put some Tandre in the next chapter if you guys want! OK well READ**

**Disclaimer: I hereby in honour of fan fiction claim to tell the truth and only the truth yea what the heck**

Chat room 1

Make_it_shinexox: So Cat tell us what happened last night!

Happycat: oh that! Well my brother ordered a hamburger and it was all fancy and he grabbed a bucket of ice from the table next to us and put it on his head then when Robbie and I managed to get it off his head, his face was blue. Hahahahahaha!

Scissorluv: no with you and Robbie

Happycat: oh! Well then my brother asked for a hot towel and they brought it to him but it was way too hot so he chucked it in Robbie's face. Then it was way too hot for Robbie so when i managed o get it off his head, his face was red! Hahahahahaha!

Scissorluv: no Cat what happened after dinner?

Happycat: so then my brother had a blue face and Robbie had a red face so i took a photo, wait a sec I'll send it.

Happycat: photo; pjw.89

Scissorluv: JEEZ CAT

Make_it_shinexox: Cat just continue with the story.

Make_it_shinexox: jade don't worry she will get there eventually.

Scissorluv: ok fine. Haha that photo is going on the slap!

Happycat: so then the boys went to the bathroom to clean off and I went to apologize to the couple that my brother stole the ice from. And they were like "its ok sweetie, we can just get another one! You and your boyfriend are very cute together!" and i was like "ok thank you for forgiving my brother!" and i didn't bother telling them that Robbie was just a friend cause they were so nice to me! Oh i have to go and get my brother up the stairs he fell asleep he is a deep sleeper I'll be back in a sec to finish the story.

Make_it_shinexox: see we just have to wait she is getting there and i don't think that she just told them that Robbie wasn't her boyfriend cause they were nice i think that she likes Robbie just hasn't told us yet! Eeeeeeeeeeeep this is so exiting!

Scissorluv: ugh, as much as you annoy me right now i gotta say that i agree with you Vega.

Happycat: I'm back so what did i miss

Scissorluv: nothing just don't read the earlier comments

Happycat: why?

Make_it_shinexox: real smooth jade

Happycat: just read your comments

Make_it_shinexox: nice one jade

Scissorluv: u 2 Vega

Happycat: well it doesn't matter because you'll get your answer you just have to let me finish the story first.

Scissorluv: ok

Make_it_shinexox: sorry cat

Happycat: sorry for what?

Scissorluv: see Tori she forgot already

Happycat: forgot what?

Scissorluv: oh just get on with the story

Happycat: OK, so then Robbie came running back from the bathroom and i was about to tell him about the conversation with the lady when...

Make_it_shinexox: when what?

Happycat: sorry just need to take a breath

Scissorluv: but you are typing...never mind continue

Happycat: so then he was like"your brother just burst a pipe in the men's bathroom" and so I went to get the waiter and tell her and she yelled at us and kicked Robbie and I out of the restaurant. Without paying

Scissorluv: wait how did he burst the pipe?

Happycat: idk? I wasn't their ask Robbie

Make_it_shinexox: what happened to your brother?

Happycat: they kicked him out like an hour later or something when they found him.

Scissorluv: wait you got your meal for free? I have to try that sometime

Make_it_shinexox: maybe you shouldn't

Scissorluv: shut it Vega

Happycat: so then Robbie and I hopped in his car and drove to my house. And i invited him to watch a movie with me because it was still early. So we watched the movie and he put his arm around me and I put my head on his chest and then when the movie was done he kissed me on the cheek goodbye! Eeeeeeeeeep!

Make_it_shinexox: so you do have a crush on him! So cute J

Happycat: well yea i guess that now i do!

Scissorluv: really we got all excited about that!

Make_it_shinexox: jade remember it wasn't even a date in the first place so that was pretty good.

Scissorluv: yea but seriously they could have at least kissed at minimum

Make_it_shinexox: yea well what did you do on your last half date?

Scissorluv: well we you know-

Happycat: PURPLE BATHTUB

Make_it_shinexox: oh right... that's not something i would like to talk about here on the internet

Scissorluv: I don't mind

Make_it_shinexox: yea but your jade

Happycat: 

Scissorluv: hey Cat, hey Cat?

Happycat: whaty?

Scissorluv: SHUT UP AND STOP MUCKING UP THE CONVERSATION

Happycat: :'(

Make_it_shinexox: look now you made Cat cry

Happycat has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: look now you made Cat leave the chat room

Scissorluv: thanks Captain Obvious

Make_it_shinexox: jeez

Scissorluv: I'm leaving

Scissorluv has let the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: wait Jade please doesn't leave i need to ask you if...

Make_it_shinexox: and she left

Thathotshorty has entered the chat room

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Thathotshorty: grrrr, next time...

**Ok well chapter 2 finished! Ha well what do you think? Will put another chapter up this weekend! Just comment on anything you want in the next chapter/s and I will put it in unless it's Bat sorry big hate. I promise it won't all be focussed on Cabbie just the odd thing ok then!  
byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS/GIRLS/WHATEVER**

**Anyway here is chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who reviewed here are your answers:**

**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD: I hate One Direction, if that's what you're talking about but anyway thanks!**

**WOWcow: haha he is! Maybe I should do more conversations, next chapter ;). Yes this does involve a small bit of Tandre. What is Tori going to ask Jade?**

**Little Miss Seddie: Yea, I really like chat rooms and your right there are hardly any! Sorry I tried to put Bade in this chapter but it didn't really work sorry :P, promise next chapter.**

**CrazyThang: Thanks so much! Really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: no do not on victorious **

Chat room 1

Pianodude has entered the chat room

Pianodude: So what's up?

Pianodude: Is anyone even here?

Pianodude: Helllllllooooooooooo

Coconut_guy123: HOLA

Pianodude: hey you before you leave who are you?

Pianodude: DUDE?

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room

Pianodude: that awkward moment when you are just having a conversation with yourself

Make_it_shinexox: TRUE THAT ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME

Pianodude: ummmm Tori capitals...

Make_it_shinexox: NO I DID THAT ON PURPOSE

Make_it_shinexox: OH WAIT...OH MAN MY CAPS KEY IS STUCK :(

Pianodude: it's ok girl, just breath

Make_it_shinexox: I AM TOATLLY FINE ANDRE! I TOLD YOU THAT MY THING IS BROCKEN!

Pianodude: and in, and out, you with me? And in, and out

Thathotshorty entered the chat room

Scissorluv entered the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: HOW CAN WE BREATHE IN SYNC IF WE ARE CHATTING!

Thathotshorty: does someone need a backrub?

Make_it_shinexox: GO AWAY NOW-

Thathotshorty: next time...

Thathotshorty has left the chat room

Pianodude: what does he mean by next time?

Make_it_shinexox: IDK?

Scissorluv: jeez what's up with Tori and capitals? Is she in a bad mood, cause i would LOVE that.

Pianodude: nah, her caps key is just stuck

Scissorluv: dang I was nearly happy for a moment

Pianodude: You are one twisted girl

Make_it_shinexox: HELLO RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW THE GIRL WITH THE CAPS LOCK ON

Scissorluv: I was at school today and two girls were asking if anyone lost 2 pairs of scissors but no one claimed them so i got them for free! **(A/N that actually happened to me today)**

Pianodude: Cool story bro

Make_it_shinexox: HEY ANDRE CAN YOU COME TO MY PLACE AND GIVE ME A BACK RUB CAUSE THAT WOULD BE NICE

Rockrobster has entered the chat room

Pianodude: sure Tori...

Scissorluv: he means why don't you get your mum, dad or ANNOYING sister to do it

PERFECTRINA: I AM NOT ANNOYING

Pianodude: WOAH where did you come from? People like to hide in this chat room don't they?

Rockrobster: so Tori did you have fun shopping with Trina?

Make_it_shinexox: WELL...UM...YEA

Pianodude: JEEZ ONE THING AT A TIME! TORI DO YOU WANT A BACK RUB OR NOT?

Scissorluv: Andre, is your caps lock button stuck too?

Pianodude: NO, JADE AND CAN EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP SO I CAN FINISH MY CONVERSATION WITH TORI!

Scissorluv: Why? Do you luuuuuuuv her?

Rockrobster: :O

Pianodude: :{

Pianodude: hey look he has a moustache!

Make_it_shinexox: I LOVE MOUSTACHES!

Scissorluv: ANDRE! STOP TRYING TO AVOID THE CONVERSATION!

Pianodude: why Jade? Is your caps key stuck too?

Scissorluv: NOOOOOO, PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION!  
Pianodude: awwwww, Jade's caps key is stuck :)

Scissorluv: ANDRE!

Pianodude: what?

Scissorluv: AGH

Scissorluv has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: WAIT JADE I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING...

Make_it_shinexox: AND SHE IS GONE...AGAIN

Rockrobster: ummmmm, Andre maybe you shouldn't have done that to Jade I bet she is coming to your place now to stab you with her scissors...

Pianodude: OH YOU'RE RIGHT!

Pianodude: TORI WOULD YOU LIKE THAT BACK RUB, LIKE NOW?

Make_it_shinexox: YES!

Make_it_shinexox: I MEAN SURE THAT'S COOL ;)

Rockrobster: hey Andre, is your caps key stuck too?

Pianodude: ROBBIE

Pianodude has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Iamanactor has entered the chat room

Rockrobster: hey beck! ;)

Iamanactor: don't do that

Rockrobster: sorry...

Iamanactor: have you seen Jade?

Rockrobster: well technically no but she did leave this chat room a couple of minutes ago

PERECTRINA: Beck, private chat?

Iamanactor: NO - thanks Robbie

Iamanactor has left the chat room

PERFECTRINA: next time...

Happycat has entered the chat room

Rockrobster: hey Cat 3

Happycat: HI ROBBIE! What is that thing?

Rockrobster: which thing

Happycat: the thing on the end of hey Cat

Rockrobster: umm...well...ahhh

Coconut_guy123: Cat, it's a virtual love heart

Rockrobster: wait who are you?

Coconut_guy123: You will never know byeeeee

Coconut_guy123has left the chat room

Happycat: I LOVE, LOVE HEARTS THERE SO SWEET!

Rockrobster: arhhhh...yea they are

Rockrobster: :{

Happycat: ahahahahahahahahhaha he has a moustache HAHAHAHAHAHA

Rockrobster: ummm...yer :)

Happycat: :)

Scissorluv has entered the chat room

Scissorluv: WHERE IS ANDRE I AM GONNA KILL HIM

Rockrobster: he went that way-

Happycat: kill is a bad word

Scissorluv: HOW CAN HE GO THAT WAY IF WE ARE IN A CHAT ROOM?

Rockrobster: :(

Happycat: he was just trying to help

Rockrobster: thanks Cat :)

Happycat: :)

Scissorluv: you to done screen flirting?

Happycat: what does flirting mean?

Rockrobster: ummm... well

Scissorluv: IT MEANS TO LIKE...UGH TOO HARD TO EXPLAIN

Rockrobster: Jade

Scissorluv: WHAT?

Rockrobster: Beck was looking for you

Scissorluv: really?

Rockrobster: yep

Scissorluv has left the chat room

Happycat: she didn't say goodbye :'(

Rockrobster: it's ok Cat she just forgot

Happycat: OK!

**Hey! So how did you like the chapter? I tried to do a bit of Tandre and Bade but I didn't do that well sorry, I will put more in the next chapter. Oh and sorry that Beck is not in it much but I find it really hard to do him, next chapter I will have like a conversation with him and another character (maybe Jade ;)). And I guess you're wondering who Coconut_guy123 is...and i know what your guessing haha YOU'RE WRONG. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviews, it really puts a big smile on my face :).**

**Cat **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people!**

**Well i was lying in bed because I'm sick :(, and realised whoops I haven't updated in a while! I am really sorry :(. Anyway I was sort of stuck on ideas for this chapter but i will try my hardest ;)!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my story here are some shout out thingy's?**

**AppleFlame12:**** Yes I am from the victorious wiki! Thanks for loving my story and here is your Bade conversation thingy. Coconut_guy123...let's just say your guess isn't right!**

**Hi' I am human:**** Wow thanks for your review! It really made me smile! Your right about the whole T.V. show thingy and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ok guys not giving any spoilers (but here is a bade chapter) sorry if i didn't write it well cause I don't ship bade so it was sort of hard but anyway ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: No blah blah I blah do blahy blah not blah own blah blah blah victorious.**

Chat room 1

Make _it_shinexox: uhh thanks for the back rub Andre... it was really good, much needed

Pianodude: glad you liked it girl ;)

Make_it_shinexox: yea I'm a girl

Pianodude: yea you are...if something bothering you?

Iamanactor has entered the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: no uh nothing is bothering me

Iamanactor: hey Tori!

Make_it_shinexox: uh hi Beck

Iamanactor: is Jade in this chat room?

Pianodude: no sorry man

Iamanactor: ok thanks guys! ;)

Iamanactor has left the chat room

Pianodude: he seemed a little OOC

Make_it_shinexox: yea uh he did

Pianodude: ok what's up?

Make_it_shinexox: NOTHING IS WRONG ANDRE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Pianodude: ok something's up

Pianodude: ok damn why I am always left in a chat room alone?

Happycat has entered the chat room

Pianodude: it's no fun talking to yourself :(

Happycat: my brother always talks to himself, don't worry it's completely normal

Pianodude: yea because everything your brother does is completely normal

Happycat: yea!

Pianodude: ok then...

Happycat: hehehehehehe

Pianodude: what you laughing at Lil'Red?

Happycat: a photo

Pianodude: what photo

Happycat: byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Happycat has left the chat room

Thathotshorty has entered the chat room

Pianodude: there are no girls here Rex

Thathotshorty: so wanna go to Nozu for some suuuushi?

Pianodude: ummm it's ok

Pianodude has left the chat room

Thathotshorty: next time...

Chat room 2

Rockrobster: so what lotion do you recommend?

Coconut_guy123: For foot fungus? The lavender and honey one

Rockrobster: ok, thanks

Make_it_shinexox: you have foot fungi too Robbie?

Rockrobster: Yea...wait you have foot fungi?

Make_it_shinexox: you mean you didn't see...never mind (**A/N if you see Jade's latest slap update Tori does have foot fungi CONFIRMED)**

Iamanactor has entered the chat room

Coconut_guy123: OH MY GOD there is a large parcel at my door

Iamanactor: good for you?

Coconut_guy123: arhhhh stranger!

Coconut_guy123 has left the chat room

Iamanctor: sooooooo, have you guys seen Jade?

Rockrobster: no sorry

Make_it_shinexox: nup sorry Beck

Iamanactor: :(

Rockrobster: Tori & I have foot fungus

Make_it_shinexox: DUDE

Iamanactor has left the chat room due to pure disgust and longingness for Scissorluv

Make_it_shinexox: how did he do that?

Rockrobster: did you see my latest Roberazzi update? **(A/N yes there is a new update check the slap ;))**

Make_it_shinexox: honestly I don't get why Cat likes you

Rockrobster: Cat likes me! :)

Make_it_shinexox: whoopz

Happycat has entered the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: got to run!

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Happycat: why did she leave?

Rockrobster: well you know...reasons

Happycat: my brother just swallowed my hair brush

Rockrobster: look Cat...uh Tori just told me something

Happycat: ooooooh what? Tell me I can keep secrets!

Rockrobster: no you can't

Happycat: :'(

Rockrobster: no Cat please don't cry

Happycat: ok!

Rockrobster: so do you still wanna know?

Happycat: know what?

Rockrobster: well you sorta already know

Happycat: know what?

Rockrobster: never mind

Chat room 51

Iamanactor: good, I finally found you

Scissorluv: yea well

Iamanactor: of course you were in chat room 51

Scissorluv: yea well

Iamanactor: I didn't even know that existed

Scissorluv: yea well

Iamanactor: look Jade

Scissorluv: yea what

Iamanactor: I just wanted to say that I

Scissorluv: what?

Iamanactor: I...I

Scissorluv: WHAT?

Iamanactor: well it would be easier if we were face to face because then i could...

Scissorluv: ...?

Iamanactor: look Jade

Scissorluv: you already said that

Iamanactor: you are making this hard

Scissorluv: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY

Iamanactor: i still you know...

Scissorluv: i still love coffee

Iamanactor: GOD YOUR DIFICULT

Scissorluv: i didn't know you believed in god

Iamanactor: DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO SAY OR WHAT?

Scissorluv: is it "my caps lock key is stuck"

Iamanactor: breath Beck just breathe

Scissorluv: you do yoga too?

Scissorluv: glad you told me this when we were together

Scissorluv: because in relationships you are supposed to tell the other person these sorts of things

Scissorluv: but you're doing yoga right now so I guess it's too hard for you

Iamanactor: I STILL LOVE YOU JADE

Iamanactor has left the chat room in mega stress

Scissorluv: oh...

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room

Scissorluv has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: damn i really need to ask her something

PERFECTRINA has entered the chat room

PERFECTRINA: hey peeeeople!

Make_it_shinexox: ugh

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room despite her annoying sister

PERFECTRINA: I AM NOT ANNOYING!

**Ok so what did you think? Are the characters still charectery? Yea that's a word now, so anyway did you like the Bade? I'm sorry if it was bad I tried :(**

**Anyways**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Cabbie**

**Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! :)**

**So happy that so many people liked chapter 4! Wooo!  
Anyway here is chapter 5, hope you all like it! BUT FIRST:**

**Jade Launtner-JogiaXD****: Haha glad you liked Jade; it was really fun to write!**

**AppleFlame12****: Glad, you liked Bade; I might leave it for a chapter to show that Jade is like really thinking about it. ;)**

**Hi' I am human: ****Maybe, it is maybe it's not! You'll have to see! Haha thanks i try my hardest to be a funny person...**

**Binnie-Bunny:**** :) so happy it made you smile! Why aren't you already smiling?**

**Thanks to all my reviews, it was really funny when I checked my emails this morning and I got emails from like 1am, so I guess most of you are from America correct?**

**Disclaimer: i do not own victorious. Do i have to do this for EVERY chapter?**

Chat room 12

Coconut_guy123: ROCKIN OUT TO 1963

Iamanactor: what?

Coconut_guy123: AEROPLANES FLY, TRUE STORY

Iamanactor: yea, i know

Coconut_guy123: I DON'T KNOW YOU! AHHHHHHHH

Coconut_guy123 has left the chat room scared to death

Iamanactor: what the hell

Pianodude has entered the chat room

Iamanactor: hey dude what up?

Pianodude: nothing my grandma just ripped up all my money; i had $760 on me :(

Iamanactor: ahhhhhh why?

Pianodude: idk, she thought it was an alien or something. What bout you?

Iamanactor: Well i told Jade that I still loved in her in chat yesterday...

Pianodude: that's smooth

Iamanactor: I know I should have done it to her face but she was being really aggravating and it put me under stress

Pianodude: good luck to you sir, good luck to you

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: hey whoever is in the chat room!

Pianodude: hey Tori

Iamanactor: hi Tori

Make_it_shinexox: oh hey guys!

Make_it_shinexox: Trina just stuck her head in the freezer

Iamanactor: why?

Make_it_shinexox: she found on the internet that it makes your eyes prettier or something

Pianodude: That girl spends way too much time on the internet

Make_it_shinexox: oh, looks like she found your laughing dog Andre

Make_it_shinexox: No one let Jade get a hold of that dog

Pianodude: promise

Iamanactor: unless she finds it for herself

Make_it_shinexox: what do you mean?

Iamanactor: her latest slap update

Pianodude: damn that stupid dog

Iamanactor: "just found the most perfect thing ever, to annoy Tori with" mood: exited

Make_it_shinexox: ugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Iamanactor: sorry Toro

Make_it_shinexox: IT'S TORI

Iamanactor: sorry, jeez, it was a typo

Pianodude: girl, you need to calm your chiz

Make_it_shinexox: goodnight

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room and going out partying

Iamanactor: she is going to sleep at 11:21am?

Pianodude: or is she going partying at 11:20am

Iamanactor: confused

Pianodude: ^

Iamanactor has left the chat room

Pianodude has left the chat room

Scissorluv: oh the joy of dropping into other peoples conversations

Scissorluv has left the chat room

Chat room 7

Rockrobster: REX WE ARE NOT GOING TO THAT NORTHRDGE PARTY

Thathotshorty: yes we are

Rockrobster: NO WE ARE NOT

Thathotshorty: fine then I will go and you can sit on your bed crying because your Saturday nights are always empty

Rockrobster: NOT ALWAYS, there was that one time...

Thathotshorty: yea, man you just got owned by your own puppet

Rockrobster: I thought you hated that name

Thathotshorty: it's ok when I say it

Happycat has entered the chat room

Rockrobster: hi cutie! **(A/N sorry I couldn't resist)**

Happycat: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Thathotshorty: Rob, stop flirting it makes me wanna throw up

Rockrobster: REX SHUT UP

Thathotshorty: fine, I was going to leave anyway

Thathotshorty has left the chat room

Happycat: my brother just jumped out my window

Rockrobster: is he hurt?

Happycat: nah, the glass was already Brocken from last time he jumped out my window

Rockrobster: when was that?

Happycat: yesterday

Rockrobster: oh...

Happycat: wanna bagel?

Rockrobster: sure! But it has to by gluten free

Happycat: ( o ) here you go one, gutlen free virtual bagel

Rockrobster: ahhhhh Cat, its gluten not gutlen

Happycat: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? :'(

Rockrobster: do you want a donut?

Happycat: I LOVE DONUTS!

Rockrobster: one virtual donut coming up

Happycat: 

Rockrobster: ( o )

Happycat: Yum! That was delicious!

Rockrobster: uhhh Cat? You realize that you weren't actually supposed to eat it

Happycat: so that's why it was crunchy

PERFECTRINA has entered the chat room with perfecterness

Rockrobster: uhhh Trina, i don't think thats a word

PERFECTRINA: well now it is

Happycat: YAY I WANNA MAKE A NEW WORD

Happycat: hertuskl

Happycat: Yay, I'm so creative

Rockrobster: ummm Cat what does it mean

Happycat: huh?

Rockrobster: you can't have a word with no meaning

Happycat: it means camel

Rockrobster: but camel already has a meaning, never mind

PERFECTRINA has left the chat room in happiness because her trend is catching on

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room in mega confusion

Happycat: HEY TORI I MADE A NEW WORD!

Make_it_shinexox: good for you Cat

Happycat: i had a cat once but then it died

Rockrobster: how?

Happycat: it put a bow round its neck to make it look pretty and then it stepped in some poisonous concrete and it died

Make_it_shinexox: was the concrete hard?

Happycat: Then i kicked the concrete for killing my cat and i broke my toe

Make_it_shinexox: so yes then

Rockrobster: Cat, I think your cat died because you tied the ribbon to hard not because it stepped on poisonous concrete

Happycat: BIBBLE BIBBLE BIBBLE BIBBLE BIBBLE

Make_it_shinexox: oh my god

**Ok so what do you think? This chapter was probably the worst so far sorry :(**

**I am really sick, but I wanted to make you guys happy**

**Ok then so keep reading the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow!**

**If you have any idea PLEASE TELL ME THEM**

**Cause I'm desperate for a really good idea**

**Next chapter more Bade, and hopefully some other pairings too**

**Oh, and can you guys please vote on my poll on my page?**

**Peace **

**Love**

**Cabbie**

**Cat :)**

**Lol that sounds werid**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyooooooooooo,**

**Sorry that was lame. Anyway was sitting in my bed on this Friday night listening to 'I think your swell' and with it flooding outside (true), decided to write the next chapter. ANSWERS:**

_**AppleFlame12: **_**I literally started crying when I read your comment thingy (in a good way)! Thanks I'm nearly better, had to miss my basketball game tonight though :(. Haha I'm from Australia, so glad that you like it and the cabbie moments, i really hope that they get together in the blonde squad to!**

_**Ally: **_**Ok this chapter will be based on after Tori goes Platinum! Thanks for the idea!**

_**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD:**_** Good! I'll keep doing them then!**

_**Binnie-Bunny:**_** School is depressing. Glad it still made you smile!**

**OK well thanks to all the readers! I hope you like this chapter! It based loosely after Tori goes platinum, but sort of changed a little.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains major yelling scenes...i think, I actually haven't written the chapter yet so I don't know... **

**Disclaimer: No i do not in any means own VICTORIOUS**

Chat room 15

Scissorluv: I THOUGHT YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU LOVE ME? **(A/N yea I know dramatic start!)**

Iamanactor: Yes i do love you

Scissorluv: THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING AROUND KISSING TORI?

Iamanactor: i didn't kiss Tori and because I'm in love with both of you

Scissorluv: WHAT?

Iamanactor: I said I am...

Scissorluv: YEA I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID I JUST, I JUST...I JJJUST

Iamanactor: what?

Scissorluv: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM

Iamanactor: why can't you be calm?

Scissorluv: WHA-WHAT? I being calm, my caps key was just stuck, you see now it isn't

Iamanactor: *cough* liar *cough*

Scissorluv: HEY THAT'S MY THING

Iamanactor: awwwwww, is your caps key stuck again?

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room

Scissorluv: SHUT UP BECK

Iamanactor: ok, jeez

Scissorluv: WHATS WITH CANADIANS AND JEEZ

Iamanactor: OK JADE THAT'S PUSHING IT

Make_it_shinexox: awwwww, don't you guys get on the best?

Scissorluv: SHUT IT VEGA...wait when did you enter

Iamanactor: she entered like a few things up

Scissorluv: oh so now you're siding with Tori are you?

Iamanactor: no I was just telling you-

Scissorluv: so you think I'm fat?

Iamanactor: I NEVER SAID THAT

Scissorluv: well it sounded like that

Make_it_shinexox: why do you even bother communicating if all you do is fight?

Scissorluv: So now you want Beck to yourself do you?

Make_it_shinexox: I NEVER SAID THAT

Iamanactor: STOP DOING THAT JADE

Scissorluv: doing what?

Make_it_shinexox: OH IT'S ON

-Chat room overloaded with negative comments-

Chat room 5

Happycat: I love #5 it's my favourite number!

Coconut_guy123: I LOVE #0 IT LOOKS LIKE A COCONUT THAT HAS JUST BEEN RUN OVER BY A MONSTER TRUCK

Happycat: ahahahahahahahahhaha, that's so true! Hahahahahahaha

Pianodude: is 0 even a number?

Rockrobster: well it is an EVEN number! Get it?

Pianodude: oh my god

Happycat:?

Pianodude: Cat, 0 is an even number not an odd number

Happycat: i think its odd looking

Pianodude: *slaps his hand on his forehead*

Coconut_guy123 has left the chat room

Rockrobster: wait why is he leaving now?

Pianodude: idk? Maybe that chat room is just slow

Happycat: Or he is a spy and he is secretly watching our conversation

Pianodude: Maybe...probably not

Happycat: well i think your idea is stupid

Pianodude: ok...who wants to play truth or dare?

Rockrobster: online?

Pianodude: online.

Happycat: I love truth or dare!

Rockrobster: I'm in!

Pianodude: Cat you ask someone a question first

Happycat: kk...Andre, truth or dare

Rockrobster: wait...how can we do dare with the other people knowing we did it?

Pianodude: well, we could video Chat but my camera isn't working and it's not a good idea with Cat

Rockrobster: so let's just do truth then

Happycat: kk...Andre, Truth or Truth?

Pianodude: I'll go with... Truth

Pianodude: that was a hard decision

Happycat: ok...what's your favourite colour?

Rockrobster: umm Cat you have to do a better question

Pianodude: nah its fine

Pianodude: I would have to say... Red

Happycat: I LIKE PINK

Pianodude: arhhhh...good for you

Happycat: YOUR'RE TURN

Rockrobster: who?

Happycat: ANDRE

Pianodude: ummm ok let's see...

Rockrobster: is this one for me?

Happycat: YES, PAY ATTENTION

Pianodude: who is your crush?

Happycat: dang, I should have done that question

Rockrobster: I don't feel comfortable saying that

Pianodude: why?

Rockrobster: well...no reason

Pianodude: then state your answer

Happycat: haha, state

Rockrobster: well my crush is...uh you know

Pianodude: no i don't, wait your not answering because 1. You're gay or 2. The person you like is in the chat room

Rockrobster: Andre SHUT UP

Happycat: I'm gay

Pianodude: WHAT?

Rockrobster: WHAT?

Pianodude: WHAT?

Rockrobster: WHAT?

Happycat: It means happy! Right?

Pianodude: uhhh...yea

Rockrobster: that's one way of putting it

Happycat: Yay!

Pianodude: so answer the question Robbie

Happycat: Yea, who do like

Rockrobster: a girl

Pianodude: well that rules out #1

Pianodude: so you like someone in this chat room...?

Happycat: oooooooo! Who is it?

Pianodude: *slaps his hand on his forehead*

Rockrobster: her name is atC

Happycat: Maybe we should meet her sometime! I LOVE MAKING FRIENDS!

Pianodude: Robbie answer the question properly

Rockrobster: i did, you got your answer

Pianodude: everyone in the game has to know your answer

Rockrobster: why?

Pianodude: IT'S THE RULE

Rockrobster: since when

Happycat: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Rockrobster: Cat, it's no one's birthday

Happycat: oh :(

Pianodude: ROBBIE

Happycat: that's Robbie's name

Rockrobster: yea...that's my name...Cat

Happycat: THAT'S MY NAME! :)

Pianodude: PUT HER REAL NAME

Rockrobster: i just did

Happycat: whose real name?

Pianodude: yours

Rockrobster: ANDRE!

Happycat: why? Wait are we still playing truth or truth?

Rockrobster: NO!

Pianodude: YES!

Happycat: I'm soooo confused

Happycat: what was the question?

Pianodude: who is your crush?

Rockrobster: ANDRE!

Pianodude: ROBBIE!

Happycat: CAT!

Happycat: 

Pianodude: please

Happycat: 

Rockrobster: my crush is...

Happycat: 

Rockrobster: Cat

Happycat: haahahahahahahahaha...wait what?

Pianodude: see it wasn't that hard

Rockrobster has left the chat room

Happycat: did he just say...

Pianodude: yep

Happycat: :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Happycat has left the chat room

Pianodude: well that was surprisingly normal...

Thathotshorty has entered the chat room

Thathotshorty: ANDRE PLEASE!

Pianodude: NO

Pianodude has left the chat room

Thathotshorty: next time...

**Ok what do you think? I know Andre was a bit OOC, but it was really fun to write! Anyway please comment! This is the longest chapter yet, because when you're listening t music sometimes you can get a bit carried away...1,1,1,1 AHHHHHHHH**

**Sorry**

**Peace **

**Love **

**Cabbie**

**Cat ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey random people of the internet,**

**Ok that wasn't original. Even Though I ship Bori and Cabbie, I will keep the story Bade, Tandre, Cabbie, just for you guys! So sorry if i don't write Bade or Tandre well because it's hard to write about something you don't ship. Also my friend read it and she said that Beck was a bit OOC; honestly it's really hard to write Beck, because he always seems to be changing, so sorry!**

_**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD: Thanks for always reviewing my chapters, it's much appreciated! It might take a while for them to all get together because I don't want the story to come to a conclusion so fast, but enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Misslittlemaslow: Thanks! Yes I like BTR a lot but not as much as Victorious or iCarly.**_

_**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness**_: _**Haha glad you like that part! Yeah they will but maybe not for a few chapters! Thanks! **_

_**Binnie-Bunny: Yay, so glad it makes you smile!**_

**Sorry for all that, and that i didn't update yesterday, i probably won't tomorrow but maybe Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: Ok well I'm a 13 year old girl writing a fan fiction on victorious...do i look like I own it? If you answer yes, you are the most stupid person I have ever met...unless you're being sarcastic.**

Chat room 47

Scissorluv: BECK!

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room

Scissorluv has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: hey people!

Happycat: Hi Tori!

Rockrobster: Hey Tori!

Iamanactor: hi

Pianodude: hey toririiiiiii

Make_it_shinexox: haha, Andre what was that?

Thathotshorty: an epic fail

Thathotshorty has left the chat room

Pianodude: why has he always gotta be so negative?

Rockrobster: don't ask me!

Pianodude: no i AM asking you

Rockrobster: I don't know, I'm not Rex

Iamanactor: huh?

Happycat: you're not?

Make_it_shinexox: *insert one million question marks here*

Pianodude: moving on

Happycat: I HAVE A SECRET!

Iamanactor: ...ok cool?

Make_it_shinexox: can you tell us?

Happycat: no! Then it wouldn't be secret!

Pianodude: come on Cat, we are your friends!

Happycat: OK!

-5 mins later-

Iamanactor: so what is it?

Happycat: what's what?

Make_it_shinexox: come on! We just waited 5 minutes or you to tell us your secret and now you don't even know what it is?

Happycat: ohhhhhh, yeah!

Pianodude: so are you going to tell us?

Happycat: no! It's a secret!

Rockrobster: didn't we have this conversation, like 7 minutes ago?

Iamanactor: yes, and it's not going anywhere.

Rockrobster: ok, I'll try.

Rockrobster: Cat, can you tell ME your secret?

Happycat: OK!

-Another 5 mins later-

Rockrobster: So Cat, are you ready to tell me your secret now?

Happycat: what secret?

Iamanactor: oh my god

Pianodude: I'm leaving

Make_it_shinexox: Andre wanna come over?

Pianodude: sure

Iamanactor: I'll come too

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Pianodude has left the chat room

Iamanactor has left the chat room

Rockrobster: well it just leaves me and you then

Happycat: I LOVE EXCITEMENT

Rockrobster: what? When did anyone say anything about excitement?

Coconut_guy123 has entered the chat room

Coconut_guy123: I just ordered like 50 BANANA TURKEY T-shirts, does anyone want one?

Happycat: THAT'S SO RANDOM!

Rockrobster: sure, I'll take one

Coconut_guy123: THAT WILL BE $80

Coconut_guy123 has left the chat room

Rockrobster: WHAT I'M NOT PAYING $80 FOR A T-SHIRT!

Happycat: Robbie he's gone

Rockrobster: i know :(

Happycat: Don't be sad!

Rockrobster: then can you tell me your secret; I promise I won't tell anyone

Happycat: OK! I like Robbie, shhhhhh don't tell him

Rockrobster: :D, wait what?

Rockrobster: Cat, I'm Robbie

Happycat: OH MY GOD YOU ARE? This is so embarrassing.

Happycat has left the chat room

Rockrobster: wait!

Rockrobster: I like you too...

Chat room 34

Make_it_shinexox: oh my god, what just happened?

Scissorluv: what do you mean?

Make_it_shinexox: WHAT? When did you-

Make_it_shinexox: i thought you weren't speaking to me

Scissorluv: I thought you weren't speaking to me

Make_it_shinexox: but you spoke first

Scissorluv: but you responded

Make_it_shinexox: ugh

Make_it_shinexox: ok Jade, i know we aren't completely friends but I need someone to talk to

Scissorluv: why don't you ask Beck or Andre? They're your closest friends.

Make_it_shinexox: well you see that's the problem

Scissorluv: ask Ca wait no, ask Rob wait no, ask Tri wait no, OK FINE

Make_it_shinexox: well you might not completely be happy with the themes in this but anyway

Scissorluv: Themes? Oh My God did Tori Vega-

Make_it_shinexox: NO! I meant scenes

Scissorluv: ugh, you got me exited for a moment, continue

Make_it_shinexox: i haven't started

Scissorluv: WELL START ALREADY

Make_it_shinexox: is your caps key stuck again Jade?

Scissorluv: do you want me to listen or not?

Make_it_shinexox: so I was sitting on the couch waiting for Andre and Beck to come over-

Scissorluv: WHAT WHY WAS BECK COMING OVER

Make_it_shinexox: maybe i should just not tell you

Scissorluv: no its fine keep going

Make_it_shinexox: So Andre arrived first and we sat there talking and sipping lemonade, and he was about to kiss me and Beck arrived so we all sat there watching a movie, and they were pulling on me the whole time as if to go over to their side and not the others, so i ended up sitting on the ground so I could watch the movie.

Make_it_shinexox: this next bit you're not going to like

Scissorluv: I'll survive

Make_it_shinexox: So then Andre went to the bathroom, and then Beck grabbed me and kissed then quickly pushed me away before Andre walked back in. Then we finished the movie and talked a bit then Beck left, then as Andre was leaving he did the same thing as Beck did and ran off.

Scissorluv: wait did you kiss Beck back?

Make_it_shinexox: no I couldn't do that to you and plus i didn't even realize what he'd done till he pushed me back on the floor, same with Andre.

Scissorluv: ok good, who do you like more?

Make_it_shinexox: I like Beck a little, but I couldn't date a friend's ex, I like Andre more i guess anyway.

Scissorluv: ok, have fun figuring that out

Make_it_shinexox: thanks for the help

Scissorluv: you're welcome

Scissorluv has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC

Mr Skinnyjeans: I can be your girlfriend Tori

Make_it_shinexox: NO

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Mr Skinnyjeans: next time...

**Ok so I put Sinjin in this chapter because I haven't for a while, even though he sorta stole Rex's catchphrase. Don't worry about the whole Tori thing Bade will get together! OK this wasn't probably my favourite chapter, but I needed to start relationships a bit more, they can't all be funny. Ok so R&R - wait i guess you've already read it...**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Cabbie**

**Cat;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok hi, :)**

**I'm in English and I have no idea what to do, so I decided to write another chapter! This will probably contain Bade maybe Tandre and lots of people are saying that I need to get Cabbie together already; I want it to be a slow process so it's more interesting! **

_**AppleFlame12: That's ok! Glad your liking it, are you 12 then? **_

_**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD: I really think I'm a good author? Thanks for reviewing every chapter! Yeah I know that not many people like Bori, but I'm different...if you get to know me. **_

_**CatRobbie: Soon! I promise!**_

_**MissPuzler: Yea, more Tandre in this chapter! You really think I'm a good script writer? That would be a fun job! Thanks!**_

_**Jason: Glad you liked the comedy, and the chapter! Sorry, I can't reveal Coconut_guy123 yet! Because I honestly don't know who he is yet, so maybe not this chapter...or maybe this chapter...SPOILER ALERT!**_

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Victorious, but i do own this story...and lots of other things**

Chat room 6

Pianodude: Why chat room 6?

Make_it_shinexox: does it really matter?

Pianodude: but 6 is my unlucky number.

Make_it_shinexox: fine we'll move to chat room 8

Pianodude: yay!

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Pianodude has left the chat room

Chat room 8

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room

Pianodude has entered the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: ok we are here, you happy?

Pianodude: yep

Happycat: hey guys!

Make_it_shinexox: Cat, Andre and I need to talk. Can you please leave?

Happycat: I LOVE TALKING!

Pianodude: please Cat?

Happycat: well i was here first, why should i leave

Make_it_shinexox: who were you talking to?

Happycat: no one

Pianodude: what is the point in that?

Happycat: hahahahahaha

Make_it_shinexox: what?

Pianodude: no one said anything funny

Happycat: i was talking to no one

Pianodude: yeah you already said that

Happycat: I know! But you said it in your sentence!

Pianodude: Tori let's just move chat rooms again

Make_it_shinexox: ugh, fine

Pianodude has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Happycat: so how is your day?

No-one: amazing, I had the most radical sandwiches at this little bakery!

Happycat: I want some! What bakery?

Chat room 9

Pianodude has entered the chat room

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room

Coconut_guy123: HEY IT'S PEOPLE!

Pianodude: no sorry we are aliens

Coconut_guy123: WHAT!

Coconut_guy123 has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: virtual high five!

Rockrobster has entered the chat room

Pianodude: woooo

Make_it_shinexox: hahaha

Rockrobster: hey have you guys seen Cat?

Make_it_shinexox: chat room 8

Rockrobster: ok thanks!

Rockrobster has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: so...Andre

Pianodude: yeaaaahhhh, about the other night

Make_it_shinexox: no, it's cool

Pianodude: wanna talk bout it over dinner?

Make_it_shinexox: Nozu?

Pianodude: sushi it is

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Pianodude has left the chat room

Coconut_guy123 has entered the chat room

Coconnut_guy123: Sinjin did you get it?

Skinnyjeans: Nozu, bout half an hour

Coconut_guy123: meet you there

Skinnyjeans: got it

Chat room 8

Rockrobster has entered the chat room

Happycat: ahhhhhhh

Rockrobster: what?

Happycat: that's the noise you make when you open your mouth real big

Rockrobster: ok...

Rockrobster: about yesterday

Happycat: I'm sorry I shouldn't have spilled my secret :(

Rockrobster: No no, it's fine...cause I..I..I likeyoutoo

Thathotshorty: Rob stop sweating all over the keyboard, I'm trying to talk to my North Ridge girls

Rockrobster: REX SHUT UP

Thathotshorty: jeez

Thathotshorty: no, no, NOOOOOOOosdafbj,br,rr

Happycat: what happened?

Rockrobster: I shoved him in my underwear draw

Happycat: ...HAHAHA MY GIRRAFE IS SO HILARIOUS

Rockrobster: what did he say?

Happycat: frjhqnfrrenklEBKERNKJNV

Rockrobster: foreign?

Happycat: idk

Rockrobster: so cat...?

Rockrobster: Cat?

Happycat: sorry i was trying to read your message

Rockrobster: sorry

Happycat: SURE I WOULD LOVE TO!

Rockrobster: yay!

Happycat: will there be popcorn?

Rockrobster: if you want

Happycat: YAY!

Happycat has left the chat room

Rockrobster: SCORE! Take that rex

Rockrobster has left the chat room'

Chat room 14

Scissorluv: TRINA, listen

PERFECTRINA: what?

Scissorluv: You can kiss Beck once IF you keep your sister away from him for two weeks

PERFECTRINA: ok!

Scissorluv: but after that he is MINE, you get it?

PERFECTRINA: ok, sure, but Tori and Andre were going to Nozu tonight anyway

Scissorluv: like on a date?

PERFECTRINA: idk, maybe

Scissorluv: BYE

PERFECTRINA: what?

Scissorluv: YOU CAN GO NOW

PERFECTRINA has left the chat room

Iamanactor has entered the chat room

Scissorluv: hey Beck, I heard that Tori and Andre were going on a date tonight

Iamanactor: what?

Scissorluv: whoops, I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh well bye!

Scissorluv has left the chat room

Iamanactor: why would she do that?

Chat room 10

Coconut_guy123: ok Sinjin; can you guess what they are saying yet?

Skinnyjeans: nup, I can only see this old lady with awesome hair

Coconut_guy123: move to table 5

Skinnyjeans: wow, she has really cool hair

Coconut_guy123: SINJIN!

Skinnyjeans: ok! Moving

Coconut_guy123: MOVING DOESN'T MEAN FALLING OVER AND CAUSING THE WHOLE RESTAURANT TO STARE AT YOU!

Skinnyjeans: sorry, she just had REALLY cool hair

Coconut_guy123: oh wow your right!

Skinnyjeans: i know!

Coconut_guy123: what are T&A talking about?

Skinnyjeans: walruses

Coconut_guy123: ok, correct, you keeping notes

Skinnyjeans: I'm always keeping notes

Coconut_guy123: touché

Skinnyjeans: professional! I like it

**Ok, so what do you think?**

**Coconut_guy123 maybe isn't as crazy as you thought! Sorry this was a bit shorter, but my mum is bugging me to get to bed and I promised I would have this up Tuesday night! Ok, well next one up probably another 2 days, it will have the Cabbie movie night (with popcorn) and the Tandre thing from two points of view, and some Bade maybe.**

**R**

**Peace**

**Love**

**Cabbie**

**Cat ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOLO,**

**Ok, so I realize that my last chapter wasn't exactly EPIC, or funny, so this chapter will contain Coconut_guy123 and Sinjin's POV. THEN, next chapter I will do either Tori or Andre's POV on it or maybe both. So this chapter will have more room for FUNNINESS and Cabbie! I really think you should read all the responses below, if you want spoilers!**

_**AppleFlame12: Yep, time zones are crazy! Haha, most people think I just graduated high school, so I know what you mean. Yeah, No-One will probably appear again...maybe he should be Cat's brother...**_

_**RenatoDias: Haha, Thanks ;)**_

_**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD: Thanks a heap :)**_

_**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness: Shhhhh, Coconut_guy123 is supposed to be a secret, yeah you're right though. Idk, ask them, after all they are Sinjin and Coconut_guy123! Thanks :)**_

_**Jason: Thanks, I know it wasn't that funny but I was writing it really late at night sorry. Andre's grandma will appear in this chapter, but not as Coconut_guy123.**_

_**tomoyoforever: I thought it was going to be Sikowitz at first to...but it's not. Thanks ;) **_

**OK THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWRS!**

**Disclaimer: do I look I would own a successful T.V. show such as Victorious? No. Why? Because I don't own it.**

Chat room 89

Pianodude: GRANDMA LISTEN!

Fluiafrvurlai: WHAT ANDRE!

Pianodude: water is not going to come alive and eat you

Fluiafrvurlai: THEN WHY IS IT MOVING?

Pianodude: the water is coming out of a tap; you use it to wash your hands to keep them clean

Fluiafrvurlai: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Pianodude: what now?

Fluiafrvurlai: SOMETHING JUST FELL ON MY HEAD

Pianodude: Grandma, nothing fell on your head.

Fluiafrvurlai: NO?

Pianodude: No

Fluiafrvurlai: AHHHHHHHHH

Pianodude: what now?

Fluiafrvurlai: nNNNNNNOTHING

Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room

Fluiafrvurlai: AHHHHHH ET!

Fluiafrvurlai has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: what?

Pianodude: my grandma thought you were an alien

Make_it_shinexox: she thinks everyone is an alien

Pianodude: ...true

Chat room 33

Coconut_guy123: hey 33 looks like you hair!

Skinnyjeans: oh yeah! That's my new screensaver

Coconut_guy123: Cool

Skinnyjeans: i know

Coconut_guy123: so what notes did you get on last night

Skinnyjeans: snow white, fluffy, curled to perfection, around 30cm high, uses shampoo

Coconut_guy123: are those the notes on that ladies awesome hair?

Skinnyjeans: yes, I can't stop thinking about her amazing hair

Coconut_guy123: me either

Skinnyjeans: wanna come over and try and replicate her hair in wig form?

Coconut_guy123: yes

Skinnyjeans: awesome

Coconut_guy123 has left the chat room

Skinnyjeans: that ladies hair rocked

Skinnyjeans has left the chat room

Char room 2

Iamanactor: look Jade, ahh since Andre and Tori are busy do you wanna see the new movie Antony's Horrors?

Scissorluv: I've wanted to see that for ages, did you know that the guy who directed this was the director of The Scissoring?

Iamanactor: Yes, you told me last week

Scissorluv: OH

Iamanactor: the next session is at...

Iamanactor: 7:38

Scissorluv: Good

Iamanactor: good?

Scissorluv: i enjoy driving in the dark

Iamanactor: wow, you actually enjoy something

Scissorluv: I ENJOY A LOT OF THINGS

Iamanactor: like what?

Scissorluv: you know things...

Iamanactor: ohhhhhh right

Scissorluv: see you sometime in the future

Iamanactor: don't be late

Scissorluv: can't be sure of that

Scissorluv has left the chat room

PERFECTRINA has entered the chat room

Iamanactor: ahhh...

PERFECTRINA: hey beck, I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie with me tonight.

Iamanactor: sorry bye

Iamanactor has left the chat room

PERFECTRINA: oh, next time

Chat room 357

Rockrobster: wow I didn't know this chat room existed

Happycat: it didn't!

Rockrobster: ?

Happycat: I just created it!

Thathotshorty: Girl, your janked up

Happycat: ROBBIE, HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN TO ME!

Rockrobster: REX! How did you even get in here?

Thathotshorty: Rob, I'm right next to you i can see what you're doing on the screen, good thing you can't see what I'm doing

Rockrobster: what are you...? OH MY GOD, REX THAT'S INNAPROPRIATE, I'M CONFISCATING YOUR PHONE

Thathotshorty: no, not my phone! Take my shoe instead.

Rockrobster: NO, that's it! Say it!

Thathotshorty: No

Rockrobster: say it

Thathotshorty: no

Rockrobster: SAY IT

Thathotshorty: FINE! Sorry Cat, it wasn't Robbie it was me so don't be mad at him

Thathotshorty: man, I'm embarrassed

Thathotshorty has left the chat room

Rockrobster: sorry Cat

Happycat: that's ok! *virtual hug*

Rockrobster: *virtual hug back*

Happycat: yay!

Rockrobster: *virtual kiss*

Happycat: *virtual kiss back*

Happycat: *virtual flush*

Rockrobster: *virtual flush*

Rockrobster: gtg bye

Rockrobster has left the chat room

Happycat: that was nearly as nice as last night...

Happycat has left the chat room

Chat room 45

Make_it_shinexox: So how was your movie night Cat?

Happycat: FANTABULAS

Make_it_shinexox: fantabulas?

Happycat: yep

Make_it_shinexox: detail?

Happycat: oh, right!

Happycat: well i came over, and he was like "welcome to my home" hahaha it was funny.

Make_it_shinexox: and?

Happycat: We made popcorn!

Make_it_shinexox: and?

Happycat: then we watched a really cool movie about a horse who won this diamond trophy

Make_it_shinexox: Secretariat?

Happycat: Yes! One of the journalists looked a lot like Sikowitz

Make_it_shinexox: i know! Maybe he has a twin that he hasn't told us about! **(A/N The guy who plays Sikowitz, Eric Lange was one of the journalists in this movie)**

Happycat: I love twins!

Make_it_shinexox: ok continue

Happycat: So we sort of lay together and watched the movie and ate POPCORN!

Make_it_shinexox: then

Happycat: then...well, then, we both leaned in for a kiss

Make_it_shinexox: YEAH?

Happycat: and we kissed! Haha i need candy

Make_it_shinexox: how long

Happycat: whaty?

Make_it_shinexox: how long was the kiss?

Happycat: 20 maybe 30

Make_it_shinexox: are you going to tell the others?

Happycat: he wrote me a song too!

Make_it_shinexox: that's a surprise...for Robbie

Happycat: it goes...

1,1,1,1,1 ahhhhh

I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell

You're the nugget in my ChickenMc  
Make the peanuts in my butter  
Adding fiber to our diets  
Beneficial for each other  
You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth  
You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t  
You're baby giraffe and I'm and a safety ranger  
You're the father and ghost, I'm baby Jesus in the manger  
Our love spans 40 acres, filled with apple trees  
You're Thanksgiving, I'm the turkey  
You're Akeelah, I'm the bee  
You're a guitar, I'm the strings like a Jet ski in the water  
You're New York, I'm the buildings  
You're my mother, I'm your father

And I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell

If you're Bobby I'll be Whitney  
If you're Method I'll be Redman  
If you're Carrie I'm Samantha  
If you're Oprah I'll be Stedman  
If you're Leia I'm Han Solo  
If you're Warbuks I'll be Annie  
If you're puff the magic dragon I'll be Peter, Paul, and Mary  
I love you like a Cops marathon on TV  
I love you more than the original star wars trilogy  
I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoo  
I'm a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado  
When I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant  
And if we ever go jogging I'll be your antiperspirant

And I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell

And everyday when you're walking down the street  
Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street  
And everyday I'm only thinking about you  
And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you  
And that's true

'Cuz I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell

I'll be the Jagger to your Richards  
The Bruce Willis to your Die Hard (The Kirk to your Picard in the Victorious Soundtrack version)  
If you're a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard  
You're the tofu to my hippie the words in my dictionary  
If you're sporty and ginger I'll be baby posh and scary  
We go together like pastrami on rye  
Like watching titanic and trying not to cry  
You're in my mind like a song  
You're in my head like a zombie  
You're more fun than Frisbee in the park  
Or popping edamame.  
We go together like a parade and confetti  
And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti

And I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell

Make_it_shinexox: wait...how did you memorize it?

Happycat: I recorded it on my phone!

Make_it_shinexox: its sort of a funny song

Happycat: YAY!

Make_it_shinexox: what?

Happycat: I FOUND CANDY!

Make_it_shinexox: Cat...YOU REALIZE IT SAYS I LOVE YOU LIKE 4 TIMES!

Happycat: what?

Make_it_shinexox: THE SONG!

Rockrobster has entered the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: CAT, IF ROBBIE WROTE THIS SONG FOR YOU...IT MEANS HIS IN LOVE WITH YOU

Happycat: Tori, Robbie just entered the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: well love is a strong word

Make_it_shinexox: ok bye

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Happycat: Robbie?

Rockrobster has left the chat room

**Haha MEGA Cabbie ending, it will continue next chapter; I don't really know what came over me then...sorry. More Bade next chapter too! Ok so I hope you liked it! I really did memorize the words to that song...I'm wayyyyyy to obsessed. **

**Peace **

**Love**

**Cabbie**

**Pot Plant ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi lobster fans,**

**It's that second day that we call UPDATE DAY! Yeah, anyway i forgot what i was going to say...**

_**AppleFlame12: Glad you liked it! :)**_

_**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD: Haha thanks a heap! :)**_

_**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness: Ok, if you want! 3 cabbie :)**_

_**DarkAngel465: Thanks, glad you liked it! :) I will try and add more Tandre for you!**_

_**Jason: Awesome! Good to know that it's not going downhill, I will reveal Coconut_guy123 this chapter if you really want!**_

**Thanks to all the reviews and readers, it means so much :D! **

**Disclaimer: Happy Birthday! You're present? I don't own Victorious, have a great day!**

**Chat room 654**

Rockylobster: hahahahaha

Thatsnotmorty: Rob, stop snorting

Chappyhat: what's so funny?

Thatsnotmorty: your hair

Chappyhat: :'((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Rockylobster: REX

Thatsnotmorty: I'm leaving

Thatsnotmorty has left the chat room

Rockylobster: don't worry nothing was funny, I love your hair

Chappyhat: :D

Rockylobster: hey what'sup with your username?

Chappyhat: what does chappy hat mean?

Rockylobster: i don't know, but apparently I'm a Rocky lobster

Chappyhat: Robbie, is what you said in the song what you really meant?

Rockylobster: I don't feel comfortable

Rockylobster has left the chat room

**Chat room 16**

Making_it_minexox has entered the

Pinoclude has entered the chat room

Making_it_minexox: hey, pino clude

Pinoclude: you too, making it mine

Making_it_minexox: who ever hacked our usernames, is really bad at coming up with names.

Pinoclude: I know, stupid face

Making_it_minexox: hey! Why the mean name :'(

Pinoclude: no i meant the person who hacked us

Making_it_minexox: thanks for making it clear

Pinoclude: that's my job

Making_it_minexox: Do you get paid?

Pinoclude: haven't been for two weeks

Making_it_minexox: yeah that's probably because you suck at your job

Pinoclude: thanks

Pinoclude: wanna play a game?

Making_it_minexox: sure...

Pinoclude: ok I say a word then you say the next and whenever someone wants to end the sentence they say FULL STOP

Making_it_minexox: ok! You start

Pinoclude: my

Making_it_minexox: pet

Pinoclude: giraffe

Making_it_minexox: has

Pinoclude: no

Making_it_minexox: legs

Pinoclude: and

Making_it_minexox: likes

Pinoclude: lollipops

Making_it_minexox: FULL STOP

Pinoclude: My pet giraffe has no legs and likes lollipops.

Making_it_minexox: I'll e sure to pick you up some lollipops at the supermarket then

Pinoclude: wanna play again?

Making_it_minexox: Yep! I'll start

Making_it_minexox: You

Pinoclude: are

Making_it_minexox: an

Pinoclude: odd

Making_it_minexox: pickle

Pinoclude: FULL STOP

Making_it_minexox: You are an odd pickle.

Pinoclude: ...thanks?

Making_it_minexox: again?

Pinoclude: I

Making_it_minexox: like

Pinoclude: you.

Making_it_minexox: I like you...wait

Pinoclude: yeah...I do

Pinoclude: gtg!

Pinoclude has left the chat room

Making_it_minexox: I like you too odd pickle...

**Chat room 76**

Scissluvving: . .movie

Iamnotacting: .was

Scissluvving: .awkward

Iamnotacting: . .obvious

Scissluvving: .line

Iamnotacting: . .usernames

Scissluvving: .it

Iamnotacting: .you

Scissluvving: .

Iamnotacting: i.d.k

Scissluvving: . .properly

Iamnotacting: o.k

Scissluvving: look.I

Iamnotacting: .

Scissluvving:

Scissluvving: ok bye

Scissluvving has left the chat room

**Chat room 54**

Making_it_minexox: BURF

Cocohut_guy321: what

Making_it_minexox: go away

Cocohut_guy321: ok fine

Cocohut_guy321 has left the chat room

Chappyhat: who hacked us?

Rockylobster: ^

Pinoclude: yeah i wanna know

Scissluvving: OWN UP NOW

Iamnotacting: i am not acting, please own up before my girlfriend chops your head off

Pinoclude: girlfriend...?

Scissluvving: YES NOW SHUT UP ANDRE

Pinoclude: ok jeez

Scissluvving: WOULD PEOPLE STOP SAYING JEEZ NOW

Rockylobster: jeez

Making_it_minexox: jeez

Pinoclude: jeez

Iamnotacting: jeez

Scissluvving has left the chat room

Making_it_minexox: ok so who would it be?

Chappyhat: SANTA CLAUSE!

Rockylobster: no Cat, we're talking about who hacked us

Chappyhat: the Easter bunny?

Pinoclude: oh my god

Rockrobster: no Cat...never mind 3

Chappyhat: 3

Making_it_minexox: we are NOT getting anywhere

Iamnotacting: true

Making_it_minexox: thanks for the help

Iamnotacting: you sound like Jade

Making_it_minexox: SHUT UP

Iamnotacting: exhibit A: ^

Pinoclude: just chill girl

Chappyhat: does anyone have a pen

Pinoclude: how...would, we give it to you?

Chappyhat: that's so true!

Iamnotacting: *sigh*

Chappyhat: WHAT ABOUT NO ONE

Making_it_minexox: what?

Rockylobster: i think she means the person who hacked us

Making_it_minexox: oh, Cat do you know who No one is?

Chappyhat: i think it's my brother

Pinoclude: you think?

Iamnotacting: can't you just ask him?

Chappyhat: no, he is out sniffing squirrels

Making_it_minexox: of course

Pinoclude: well that solves this problem

Rockylobster: yeperooni

Making_it_minexox: Robbie, nobody says that

Chappyhat: i think it sounds like macaroni

Pinoclude: yeah, not really

Iamnotacting has left the chat room

Rockylobster: OK FINE I LOVE YOU! OK?

Rockylobster has left the chat room

Pinoclude: what?

Making_it_minexox: not you doofus, Cat

Chappyhat: I'm going to Robbie's house

Making_it_minexox: that's so sweet

Pinoclude: wait...you're not going to you know

Making_it_minexox: ANDRE! SHE WAS GOING TO SEE HIM ABOUT WHAT HE JUST SAID, YOU HAVE A SICK MIND

Chappyhat has left the chat room

Pinoclude: you're so cute when you're virtually yelling

Making_it_minexox: Andre, don't push it

Pinoclude: can i come over?

Making_it_minexox: fine

**Ugh, sorry this was shorter than the other chapters in words yet it takes up more pages so...bit of romance in this chapter. Does anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? My friend told me to say that she came up with the odd pickle part. I really need ideas! Oh and please vote on my victorious ships poll, on my page!**

**Peace **

**Love**

**Cabbie**

**Pot Plant ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**UGHHHH,**

**Sorry I haven't updated for 4 days, :( i feel so bad SORRY, been really busy. Anyway here is chapter 11 wow, this came fast?**

_**AppleFlame12: Thanks :D**_

_**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD: good, yay! **_

_**Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness: Are sure, this can be a Bade movie chapter. I told my friend I think she was happy :D Thanks it means a lot!**_

_**jadebeckcattori: here you go!**_

_**Cat's friend: update has arrived!**_

_**Jason: Burf, is Sinjin's friend, have you not watched season 3 of Victorious? Thanks :D**_

**Disclaimer: I always spell disclaimer wrong THANK GOD FOR SPELL CHECK, i do not own VicTORIous**

**Chat room 47**

Make_it_shinexox: thank goodness our names are back

Scissorluv: who says that?

Make_it_shinexox: says what?

Scissorluv: thank goodness

Make_it_shinexox: jeez, sorry

Scissorluv: WOULD PEOPLE STOP SAYING JEEZ ALREADY

Make_it_shinexox: you just said IT

Scissorluv: SHUT UP

Make_it_shinexox: owned

Scissorluv: i swear Vega

Make_it_shinexox: moving on

Scissorluv: to what?

Make_it_shinexox: got anything to talk about?

Make_it_shinexox: *insert happy whistle here*

Scissorluv: well yeah, but why should i tell u bout it?

Make_it_shinexox: because I'm your frenemie

Scissorluv: ok, BUT ONLY CAUSE I'M BORED

Make_it_shinexox: well then?

Scissorluv: Beck and I went to the movies the other day, cause everyone else was busy and we were bored and there was a new movie on.

Make_it_shinexox: you're bored a lot

Scissorluv: *ignore Tori's stupid comment* Yeah so we had a great time enjoying the movie and laughing.

Make_it_shinexox: what was funny?

Scissorluv: what's not funny about people dying?

Make_it_shinexox: ummm...everything

Scissorluv: well you've got problems then

Make_it_shinexox: no, I'm pretty sure that I'm normal

Scissorluv: ARE YOU SAYING I'M STUPID?

Make_it_shinexox: no, i never said that!

Scissorluv: so then we decided to leave because people stopped dying and it was all soppy romance

Make_it_shinexox: ok...

Scissorluv: and you know when you have that moment when you both look into each other's eyes by accident?

Make_it_shinexox: yeah...I know

Scissorluv: yeah and then we kissed, or more like full on made-out like we used to

Make_it_shinexox: so you're back together?

Scissorluv: idk

Make_it_shinexox: good for you

Scissorluv has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox: ugh, I forgot to ask her AGAIN

**Chat room 68**

Pianodude: ugh, man what do I do?

Iamanactor: so you really have like full on feelings for Tori?

Pianodude: yep, it's like Jade all over again

Iamanactor: what?

Pianodude: never mind

Iamanactor: so what are you going to do about it?

Pianodude: idk, what do you think i should do?

Iamanactor: eat some spam

Pianodude: seriously

Iamanactor: well you could you know

Pianodude: I SAID SERIOUSLY

Iamanactor: kiss her and run away

Pianodude: already done that

Iamanactor: me too

Pianodude: what?

Iamanactor: never mind

Pianodude: so are you going to give me some real advice?

Iamanactor: tell her

Pianodude: man, that's just awkward

Iamanactor: yeah, but it's more romantic and she might kiss you

Pianodude: what if she doesn't like me, I already told her i liked her yesterday and she didn't say anything

Iamanactor: that's because then you left the chat room

Pianodude: true

Iamanactor: so go!

Pianodude: now?

Iamanactor: no

Pianodude: oh

Iamanactor: no go now

Pianodude: but you just said?

Iamanactor: JUST GO

Pianodude: ok! *raises arms in defence*

Pianodude has left the chat room

**Chat room 567**

Happycat: don't drink any more petrol ok?

No-one: ok 8

Happycat: good now go to sleep

No-one: it's only 5:30 8

Happycat: why do you keep on saying 8 at the ends of you're sentences?

No-one: why do i have to go to bed now? 8

Happycat: mom said so, night!

No-one has left the chat room

Happycat: lalaalalalalalala

Rockrobster has entered the chat room

Happycat: HI ROBBIE!

Rockrobster: oh look at the time! I have to go

Happycat: but you just arrived!

Rockrobster: I have to go to bed my mom is calling me!

Happycat: Robbie, no one goes to bed at this time except my brother!

Rockrobster: and me

Happycat: no!

Rockrobster: yes!

Happycat: no!

Rockrobster: yes!

Happycat: no!

Rockrobster: yes!

Happycat: yes!

Rockrobster: no!

Happycat: ha!

Rockrobster: no!

Happycat: I love you too Robbie, hehe love is a strong gword.

Rockrobster: no!

Rockrobster: wait... you do!

Happycat: i changed the word, word into gword! Hehe, #milliondollaridea!

Happycat: psssst Robbie do you have any bibble?

Rockrobster: ahhhh, Cat?

Happycat: whaty?

Rockrobster: will you be my girlfriend?

Happycat: sure Robbie! You're so dunny

Rockrobster: dunny...?

Happycat: it's the new word for funny, #milliondollaridea

Rockrobster: ok... :D

Happycat: hahahahahaha :D

**Chat room 37**

PERFECTRINA: so I did what I was told, CAN I KISS BECK NOW

Scissorluv: NO, thanks for nothing

PERFECTRINA: WHAT? I STOPPED TORI FROM HANGING OUT WITH BECK AND NOW YOU ARE TOGETHER. YOU PROMISED

Scissorluv: yeah, well i broke the promise

PERFECTRINA: BUT WE WOULD BE PERFECT TOGETHER

Scissorluv: i have a knife, NOW LEAVE

PERFECTRINA: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

PERFECTRINA has left the chat room

Scissorluv: take that conceded freak

Scissorluv has left the chat room

**Chat room 678 **

Rockrobster: I feel like need something

Iamanactor: I know what i need

Pianodude: i know that we don't need to know what Beck needs

Iamanactor: jeez dude what's your problem?

Scissorluv: WOULD PEOPLE STOP SAYING JEEZ ALREADY!

Scissorluv has left the chat room

Pianodude: guess that's another thing added to our 'What Jade Hates' list

Iamanactor: what do you hate so much about me today?

Pianodude: I WASN'T EVEN TALKING ABOUT YOU, I WAS TALKING ABOUT JADE

Iamanactor: about that...you know when we were talking earlier? And you said "yep, it's like Jade all over again" what exactly did you mean?

Pianodude: Why do you care it's not like you and Jade are back together

Rockrobster: arhhhh...Andre, they are

Pianodude: oh...

Iamanactor: would you care to explain?

Pianodude: only if you tell me what you meant when you said "Kiss her and run away" and I was like "already done that" and you were like "me too"

Iamanactor: I'll tell you if you tell me first

Pianodude: well like ages ago, as in last year. You know when I wrote that song with Jade?

Iamanactor: yes, that was a while ago

Pianodude: well that night i sort of developed feelings for her...

Iamanactor: WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?

Pianodude: I told Tori, but i didn't want to tell you because you're my friend and Jade's boyfriend and that would just be weird

Iamanactor: is that who the song you wrote not long after, was about

Pianodude: yeah, but don't worry that feeling is long gone

Iamanactor: good

Pianodude: your turn

Iamanactor: for what?

Pianodude: remember we had an agreement

Iamanactor: ok, well you know that night before Tori stopped dressing weird?

Pianodude: yeah, and then they kicked her out

Iamanactor: well i told her not to...then we sort of nearly kissed

Pianodude: oh...BUT THAT WAS LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO

Iamanactor: not finished, then the night before the platinum music awards I tried to kiss her again, but she stopped me

Pianodude: really? Why

Iamanactor: well she said that she couldn't do that to Jade, you know kiss a friends ex

Pianodude: thank goodness

Iamanactor: I'm sorry, i knew you liked her, but i guess that i sort of had feelings for her then, but not now so don't worry

Pianodude: ok I guess i forgive you

Iamanactor: *virtual man hug*

Pianodude: *virtual man hug*

Iamanactor: wait, did Robbie ever leave?

Pianodude: I don't think so...

Iamanactor: ROBBIE

Rockrobster: oh, hey guys!

Iamanactor: why would you sit here and listen to our entire conversation!

Rockrobster: well you know, just stuff

Pianodude: that doesn't even make sense

Rockrobster: I'll just go now...Cat is coming over

Iamanactor: wait...Cat?

Rockrobster: yeperooni, my new girlfriend!

Iamanactor:...

Rockrobster: bye!

Rockrobster has left the chat room

Iamanactor: I'm confused

Pianodude: good for you

**Ok well, I'm writing this in class because...I can. I guess nearly all the couples are together! But don't worry I'll still make it funny! Long chapter...but anyway bya!  
Peace Love Scissors/Cabbie**

**Pot Plant ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI Guys!**

**Some people thought that I stole the story, but it got pulled down so i just posted it up again! It's just the same old me, i wrote it all!**

**Thanks to everyone who favourite alerted etc. It means a lot!**

**Asian fusion-tike: Thanks! I'll keep the Bade up for you!**

**Anonymous: Thanks a heap! I'll put more Tandre in for you! ;)**

**AND A HUGE THANKS TO CUTESY BUNNY, FOR REVIWEING EVERYTHING IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: No, I hereby do not own VicTORIous, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!**

**Chat room 104**

Iamanactor: hey so how did Tori go?

Pianodude: well she freaked when i told her and ran away...

Iamanactor: nice

Pianodude: yeah mega fail

Iamanactor: she was probably just overwhelmed

Pianodude: i sure hope

Iamanactor: ahhh sorry gtg Jade's yelling at me, but don't give up man!

Pianodude: bye :(

Iamanactor has left the chat room

Happycat has entered the chat room

Happycat: HIIII!

Rockrobster: hiya Cat!

Pianodude: wait Robbie...when did you arrive

Rockrobster: like 4 hours ago

Pianodude: so you just sit there and eavesdrop!

Rockrobster: no..maybe

Happycat: mo

Happycat: no

Happycat: ho

Happycat: ho

Happycat: ho

Happycat: IT'S CHRISTMAS IN JULY!

Pianodude: ... o_O

Rockrobster: i get it!

Happycat: really?

Rockrobster: no

Happycat: i said ho, ho, ho, ahahahahahaha

Pianodude: ...so are you guys like together? Is that true or was Robbie lying

Happycat: ROBBIE YOU LIAR! WHY WOULD YOU TELL PEOPLE THAT!

Rockrobster: WHAT? I thought we agreed?

Happycat: jks! Got you! Hehehe

Rockrobster: haha, you're so cute when you joke!

Happycat: awww

Pianodude: ugh, i need chocolate milk

Pianodude has left the chat room

Happycat: ?

Rockrobster: idk!

**Chat room 35**

PERFECTrina: HI PEOPLE!

Make_it_shinexox: ugh. Trina please GO

PERFECTrina: no! Why should i?

Make_it_shinexox: GOOD

Iamanactor: what?

PERFECTrina: GOOD

Make_it_shinexox: FINE

PERFECTrina: FINE

Iamanactor: you guys sound like you're on a Disney channel show **(A/N my Sonny With A Chance reference there soz)**

PERFECTrina: hi Beck 3

Make_it_shinexox: TRINA

PERFECTRINA: FINE

PERFECTrina has left the chat room

Iamanactor: So where were we?

Make_it_shinexox: Sikowitz's assignment on the tropical fruits of Mexico

Iamanactor: oh right yeah

Make_it_shinexox: do you know anything about tropical fruits of Mexico?

Iamanactor: no you?

Make_it_shinexox: no

Iamanactor: fro yo?

Make_it_shinexox: Fro yo it is

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

Iamanactor has left the chat room

No_one: I LOVE PINEAPPLES

**Chat room 485**

Scissorluv: lend me some sugar

Happycat: I AM YOU'RE NEIGHBOUR

Scissorluv: AH, here we go

Happycat: shake it x3

Scissorluv: ohoh, shake it like a Polaroid picture

Happycat: i like apple juice

Scissorluv: CAT! That's not the next line, you ruined our streak

Happycat: I'M SORRY I JUST WANTED SOME APPLE JUICE

Happycat has left the chat room

Scissorluv: bye?

Scissorluv: ugh

**Chat room 47**

Pianodude: ummm hi Tori

Make_it_shinexox: hiya Andre...

Pianodude: well umm what's up?

Make_it_shinexox: you know, just eating some popcorn...

Pianodude: cool

Make_it_shinexox: yeah

Thathotshorty: HA THIS IS SO AWKWARD!

Pianodude: thanks captain obvious!

Make_it_shinexox: yeah...

Thathotshorty: PLEASE CONTINUE THIS HAS MADE MY DAY! XD

Make_it_shinexox: ugh

Pianodude: soooo

Make_it_shinexox: well...umm

Piannodude: lookTorii'' :'(

Make_it_shinexox: awww no Andre it was fine, i just wasn't expecting u to like me back

Make_it_shinexox: WHOOPS that last part wasn't supposed to come out *sigh*

Pianodude: yo..u..lik..e..me..to

Make_it_shinexox: yeah..i do

Pianodude: would you like to go on a date with me?

Make_it_shinexox: how about tomorrow 7 at Nozu?

Pianodude: awesome..see u there

Make_it_shinexox: you too!

Pianodude has left the chat room

Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room

**Ahhh i'm soooooooo sorry guys, this chapter took me forever i just could not think of anything :'(**

**I still hope you liked it though!**

**If anyone can guess the name of the song Cat and Jade were singing I'll give you a whole chapter dedicated to you! **

**Please review it means so much!**

**Pot Plant ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY YA! **- the name of the song :P

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this or has, reviewed, favourite, alerted!**

_** . .mean: Thanks! :D**_

_**M.D.G1986**__: __**Haha i get what you mean! Thanks!:{**_

_**Guest: Glad you liked the Tandre! That is a really good idea about the Bade, I'll include it in this chapter thanks!**_

_**Asian fusion-tike: hehe thanks! :)**_

_**Cabbiefan101: Oh hi! Haha! Glad you like it and thanks :D!**_

**The winner of who guessed the song was a guest but didn't have a name, so this chapter is dedicated to **_** . .mean! **_**The Song was Hey Ya! by Outkast.**

**Disclaimer: I have a stomach ache.**

**Chat room 492**

Scissorluv: BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD TAKE ME SCISSOR SHOPPING TODAY

Iamanactor: NO I SAID I WOULD TAKE YOU SCISSOR SHOPPING THIS WEEK

Scissorluv: WELL TODAY IS PART OF THIS WEEK

Iamanactor: IT'S SUNDAY! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF THE WEEK!

Make_it_shinexox: Beck has a point

Scissorluv: TORI GET OUT OF THIS CHAT NOW!

Pianodude: she was just agreeing with Beck!

Scissorluv: OH

Iamanactor: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!

Happycat: i thought this was a rainbow party

Scissorluv: WHY WOULD IT BE A RAINBOW PARTY!

Happycat: I'M SORRY :"(

Rockrobster: its ok i got you

Happycat: hehe

Iamanactor: OK, WE CAN GO SCISSOR SHOPPING ON WEDNESDAY

Scissorluv: WHAT!

Rockrobster: he said that you can go scissor shopping with him on Wednesday.

SCISSORLUV: I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!

Make_it_shinexox: Whoa, how did u do that!

Pianodude: ^

SCISSORLUV: DO WHAT?

Pianodude: make your name all caps locky

SCISSORLUV: UMMM, I JUST CHANGED IT

Pianodude: oh right...awkward

Make_it_shinexox: ^

SCISSORLUV: ANYWAY, CONTUNIUING ON FROM WHERE ANDRE AND TORI STUPIDLY DISTRACTED ME.

Happycat: why do u always write in caps even when you don't need to?

SCISSORLUV: *IGNORES CAT'S STUPID COMMENT*

Iamanactor: she has a point

Happycat: I'M NOT STUPID, OR MY COMMENT!

SCISSORLUV: WHY WEDNESDAY?

Iamanactor: cause I'm free that day...

SCISSORLUV: OH, SO YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME UNTIL THEN?

Iamanactor: I NEVER SAID THAT! DID I SAY THAT?

Make_it_shinexox: no

Pianodude: ...no

Happycat: YES! Wait...no

Rockrobster: nope

Iamanactor: SEE!

Iamanactor: anyway, I'll see you at school babe.

SCISSORLUV: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

SCISSORLUV: AND DON'T YOU _BABE_ ME

SCISSORLUV: UGH I AM ANNOYED

SCISSORLUV: I AM GOING TO PLAY WITH MY SCISSORS

SCISSORLUV: WHICH REMINDS ME THAT I NEED NEW ON-

**SCISSORLUV has been kicked out of the chat room for posting five comments in caps in a row**

Make_it_shinexox: ha

Iamanactor: i am less stressed now

Pianodude: since when did you get stressed?

Iamanactor: ummm since always...?

Pianodude: what?

Make_it_shinexox: ^

Happycat: ^^

Rockrobster: ^^^

Iamanactor: YOU KNOW WHAT

**Iamanactor has left the chat room**

Happycat: have you guys ever wondered what it's like to be a pineapple?

**Make_it_shinexox has left the chat room**

**Pianodude has left the chat room**

**Rockrobster has left the chat room**

Happycat: phooey

No_one: i have! 8

Happycat: TIME TO GO TO BED

No_one: 

**No_one has been disconnected **

**Chat room 44**

Happycat: Soooo Tori!

Make_it_shinexox: hi Cat

Happycat: CAN I HELP YOU GET READY FOR YOUR DATE WITH ANDRE!

Make_it_shinexox: sure...WAIT how did you know?

Happycat: Jade posted it on the slap

Make_it_shinexox: of course...WAIT, HOW DID SHE KNOW?

Scissorluv: i have my ways

**Scissorluv has left the chat room**

Happycat: hey she changed her name back!

Make_it_shinexox: how does she do that!

Happycat: idk, so can i!

Make_it_shinexox: yeah sure

Happycat: oh it's 2pm! *starts crying*

Make_it_shinexox: what!

Happycat: *still crying*

Make_it_shinexox: i. Am. Confused.

Happycat: oh it's 2:01! *stops crying*

Happycat: i thought your name was Tori, who would change their name to Confused.

Make_it_shinexox: *face palm*

Make_it_shinexox: so why did you start crying for a minute?

Happycat: oh cause everyday at 2pm i cry for a minute

Make_it_shinexox: ...why

Happycat: oh it's a Valentine thing

Make_it_shinexox: well see you soon!

**Make_it_shinexox: has left the chat room**

Happycat: YAY!

**Happycat has left the chat room**

**Chat room 5849**

Scissorluv: We can't keep this love a secret anymore, from our friends...

Rockrobster: we mustn't tell them Jade it's our secret it has been for over a year now, we can't break the streak!

Scissorluv: i feel sorry for the people we have to pretend to date to cover up the one we really love

Rockrobster: i know, but I'd feel like a horrible friend if we betrayed them any longer, but i just don't know.

Scissorluv: Oh Robbie if only people knew what you're really like

Rockrobster: and if only people knew that when you're with me you are the most sweetest girl in the whole wide world!

Scissorluv: *sigh*

Rockrobster: *sigh*

Scissorluv: i wish decisions like this weren't so hard

Rockrobster: me either baby, me either.

**Scissorluv has left the chat room **

**Rockrobster has left the chat room **

**Haha, twist? What did you guys think?**

**Oh and if anyone can guess the name of the You Tube music show that i got one of Cat's lines from about the crying, gets the whole next chapter dedicated to them! Make sure to mention what you want in the next chapter as well!**

**Thanks :)**

**Pot plant ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello I'm eating chocolate :)**

**HUGE THANKS TO EVERTONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, ALERTED THIS IS AMAZING I CAN'T BELIVE I GOT 9 REVIEWS FOR MY LAST CHAPTER! **

**Shout out to **_**CutesyBunny, what that supposed to mean, Guest 1, Me, jade2010, Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, Guest 2, M D G 1986, I-Love-Jennette-McCurdy, Guest , ashmarie20!**_

**Ok you probably all hate me for the ending of the last chapter but all i can say is *evil laugh*.**

**Disclaimer: i hate you**

**Chat room 3827**

Iamanactor: ready guys?

Happycat: yep! :)

Rockrobster: yeperooni

Pianodude: sure am :D

Scissorluv: no

**Make_it_shinexox has entered the chat room**

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TORI! *THROWS STREAMERS AND BALLONS*

Make_it_shinexox: ummm...guys it's not my birthday -_-

Make_it_shinexox: And how did you make everyone say that? O_o?

Scissorluv: i told you it wasn't her birthday

Pianodude: nice one Cat

Iamanactor: ^

Rockrobster: ^

Happycat: but Tori told me yesterday that it was her birthday tomorrow!

Make_it_shinexox: what? I didn't say that!

Happycat: You didn't?

Make_it_shinexox: no!

Happycat: oh, i must have imagined it...

Iamanactor: CAT!

Pianodude: how would you know when her birthday is anyway Jade?

Scissorluv: it's the 19th of February, bye

**Scissorluv has left the chat room**

Make_it_shinexox: HOW DID SHE KNOW THAT! #creepedout

Sikowitz: YAY, Tori we share the same birthday!

Pianodude: why is your name that Sikowitz?

Sikowitz: oh, cause that's my name!

Iamanactor: but why wouldn't you change it to something creative and different?

Sikowitz: you're supposed to do that?

Everyone: YES!

Make_it_shinexox: YES!

Make_it_shinexox: oh damn i wasn't included :(

Sikowitz: Oooooh, a large package just arrived at my doorstep

**-Sikowitz has been disconnected from the chat because he got hit in the head by a bogan-**

Happycat: O_O, POOR SIKOWITZ!

Rockrobster: ^

Make_it_shinexox: ANDRE

Pianodude: don't do that i thought you were my grandma for a second

Iamanactor: man you spend too much time around that crazy lady

Make_it_shinexox: HOW DIDN'T YOU KNOW WHEN MY BIRTHDAY IS!

Pianodude: ummm...

Rockrobster: you're starting to sound like Jade again Tori...

Iamanactor: how is he supposed to know more than any of the rest of us anyway?

Make_it_shinexox: HE IS MY BF/BF HE SHOULD KNOW

Happycat: I thought we were all your best friends! :(

Rockrobster: wait what do you mean by BF/BF

Iamanactor: sound like you two had a good date last night then

Happycat: yay!

Rockrobster: is confused

Happycat: Robbie it means Best friend/boyfriend

Rockrobster: O_o why wasn't i told any of this?

Scissorluv: Cause you're social outcast

Happycat: JADE

Scissorluv: i was kidding, god Cat

Make_it_shinexox: WAIT...Jade when did you re-enter the chat?

Everyone: ^

Scissorluv: i didn't *evil laugh*

Make_it_shinexox: YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL ME

Scissorluv: i wish

Make_it_shinexox: then explain how you got back in!

Scissorluv: wait how does you're theory explain how i got back i- never mind, i just got Sinjin to hack the System.

Make_it_shinexox: TO SCARE THE CHIZ OUTA ME!

Scissorluv: yes

Scissorluv: i am now going to make a dramatic FAKE exit

Scissorluv: I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART TORI

**Scissorluv has left the chat room**

Make_it_shinexox: shsvssajysams?

Pianodude: it's ok Tori I'll come over now, to help you breath

Iamanactor: oh Jade

**Chat room 37**

Happycat: wait Jade I'm confused, do you like Beck, Tori or Robbie?

Scissorluv: wait Cat why did you say Robbie? O_o

Happycat: oh i like Robbie whoops

Scissorluv: i like Beck and only Beck! ok?

Happycat: then why did you say you were in love with Tori earlier

Scissorluv: Cat, i was kidding.

Happycat: oh good, cause that would have been weird!

Scissorluv: yeah weird...

Happycat: k bye Jade!

Scissorluv: bye

**Happycat has left the chat room**

Scissorluv: ok Robbie she's gone

Rockrobster: good cause it was getting stuffy in there my love

Scissorluv: stuffy in where babe?

Rockrobster: you told me to go hide in a cupboard!

Scissorluv: oh Robbie i was only kidding! You're so sweet

Rockrobster: oh, i would do anything for you anyway baby.

Scissorluv: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Rockrobster: let's go skip stones at the lake then watch the sunset together

Scissorluv: oh that sounds truly lovely, and what more than to do it with the one i love?

Rockrobster: i'll pick you up in an hour sweetheart

Scissorluv: i'll be waiting ;)

**Rockrobster has left the chat room**

**Scissorluv has left the chat room**

MrSkinnyjeans: Burf, we have a problem

Coconut_guy123: a big one Sinjin, a big one

**Ok this chapter officially sucked, but i felt that it was an important one.**

**Oh, i am going away from tomorrow till Monday so i may not be able to update cause after that i start school, but i promise I'll try!**

**Ok well,**

**Pot Plant out **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys,**

**I AM SO SORRY :''''( i went away and just came back yesterday and then school started today, but i decided i needed to do this more than homework ;)**

**ThAnKs To everyone who favourited/alerted i would give you a shoutout but my stupid email is malfunctioning.**

**ReviEweS:**

_**Cabbiefan101:**_** Actually you reviewed the last chapter, but I'm sorry id i missed ya. Don't worry about the whole Rade thing...**

_**I love Jennette McCurdy:**_** thanks :)**

_**M D G1986:**_** well i hope that's a good thing! ;)**

_**CrazySmiley:**_** Thanks for the proper review, and I'm not much of a Rade fan either but shhh...Hehe but glad you liked the ending though! Thanks so much for everything, awesome reviewing! **

_**Jmags-WOA, ILoveCabbie, asian fusion-tike, Bade569: **_**You are all over exaggerating about the Rade thing, just saying it's not all what you think ;)**

_**Randomn Dude**_**: thanks so much! I'll put some more of Cat's brother in for you ;) **

_**Margret:**_** oh Yay thanks! It's just me and my weirdness :p**

**Disclaimer: I am a pot plant...or so one can dream **

**Chat room 838**

No-one: i like trains

Pianodude: i used to like trains, when i was four...i think my grandma still thinks they are real though, so they haven't moved from my desk in 13 years cause she won't let me move them.

Iamanactor:...

No-one: 8

Make_it_shinexox: so you're Cat's brother right?

No-one: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?

**No-one has left the chat room**

Make_it_shinexox: he really does have problems

Rockrobster: why would you say that? Did you think that Cat was always lying and making up all those stories about her brother? Cause she wasn't she is not one of those people she is the most sweetest girl in the whole wide world.

**Scissorluv has entered the chat room**

Make_it_shinexox: ok jeez

Scissorluv: WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH ALL THE JEEZ ALREADY

Rockrobster: wow Tori what's wrong with you today? I mean first you are mean to Cat and now you offend Jade?

Iamanactor:...

Make_it_shinexox: why are protecting Jade Robbie? Is there something going on here? hmmmm?

Iamanactor: o_O

Pianodude: ^

Rockrobster: no! I was just being friendly!

Scissorluv: NO

Make_it_shinexox: what do you mean by NO, do you mean it as in you are denying what i just said about you and Robbie badly or you were yelling at Robbie's comment?

Scissorluv: LOOK TORI, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON WITH ME AND ROBBIE OK? SO STOP BEING SO DAMN ANNOYING

Rockrobster: ^

Pianodude: hmmmmm

Iamanactor: i hope not cause we just got back together and that would be _cheating_ Jade and i know you _hate_ that word.

Scissorluv: ROBBIE SIKOWITZ WANTED TO TALK TO US ABOUT THAT THING SO LETS GO

Rockrobster: yay! We have a thing

Scissorluv: NO

**Rockrobster has left the chat room**

**Scissorluv has left the chat room**

**Happycat has entered the chat room**

Happycat: hi guys! So what's up?

Iamanactor: well you know...nothing much

Pianodude: ^

Make_it_shinexox: ^^

Happycat: how cool would it be if nothing was a thing? Like water where you could go to the supermarket and buy nothing in bottles and fried nothing in bags?

Iamanactor: ...

Make_it_shinexox: ^

Pianodude: ^^

**Chat room 383**

**Rockrobster has entered the chat room**

**Scissorluv has entered the chat room**

Sikowitz: ok kids! How is your acting challenge going?

Scissorluv: HORRIBLE

Sikowitz: now Jade, don't be a crabby Cathy

scissorluv: then remind us WHY we have to do this again?

Rockrobster:^

Sikowitz: cause its funny!

Scissorluv: WHAT!

Rockrobster: ^

Scissorluv: ROBBIE STOP AGREEING WITH EVERYTHING I SAY

Sikowitz: awww, you guys make the perfect couple

Rockrobster: but Sikowitz i already have a girlfriend and Jade already has a boyfriend!

Scissorluv: ^

Rockrobster: HYPOCRITE

Sikowitz: yeah but you both failed the test i gave you last week

Scissorluv: NO, ROBBIE FAILED IT

Rockrobster: HEY

Sikowitz: yes but Jade you wrote stuff like 'What sort of question is this?' so even though you would have passed i still count it as a fail because you question my questions.

Sikowitz: So now if you want to pass this term you have to pass this challenge.

Scissorluv: But it's gonna ruin our relationships and friendships!

Rockrobster: ^

Scissorluv: NO

Sikowitz: well its only two more weeks i think you can survive

Rockrobster: can we at least tell our friends?

Scissorluv: ^

Sikowitz: no, because that would ruin the challenge

Scissorluv: calm down Robbie he's not going to know if we tell our friends

Sikowitz: oh yes he gonna! I have two spies watching your every move and word.

MrSkinnyjeans: hi!

Coconut_guy123: hiya!

Sikowitz: HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY USERNAME

**Coconut_guy123 has left the chat room**

Sikowitz: anyway, you realize now that there is no escape, and i will tell your friends at the end so they know

Scissorluv: I. HATE. YOU.

Sikowitz: thank you for those positive words jade.

Scissorluv: you're welcome

Rockrobster: can we still like be in a relationship with our current boy/girlfriends?

Scissorluv: ^

Sikowitz: if you wanna be a cheater

Scissorluv: NO

Sikowitz: what?

Rockrobster: she doesn't like that word

Sikowitz: see you already know so much about each other

**Sikowitz has left the chat room**

Rockrobster: well i am basically going to lose the only girlfriend i have ever had, to some stupid acting assignment. Great, just great.

Scissorluv: this is going to be a long 2 weeks

**Ok so it could have been longer and funnier but i felt that that was a good ending, and do i don't get bombarded with things like 'They are going to get together aren't they?' and 'I hate Rade'. Well because i hate Rade too i thought that i could make some funny stuff out of this even though its gonna kill me to see Cat upset. But don't worry everything will end up happy...maybe.**

**Oh and I was thinking that you guys can ask me any questions, and I'll answer them for you next chapter!**

**Peace out awesome people,**

**Romeo :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello :(**

**I am sorry i haven't updated in like FOREVER, i feel so bad but I'm not going to bomb you with a bunch of excuses though and waste your time.**

**THANKYOU to everyone who favourite, alerted, commented. I'll try and reply to all your comments.**

Guest: OOC means Out Of Character

MDG 1996: haha thanks i hope this chapter is okay.

Jmags: Yay! Haha that's ok :)

CrazySmiley: haha i love smiley's too!

Asian fusion-tike: yay, glad you like the idea.

Margret: In Australia it's winter though

Bade569: haha that's ok

Randomn dude: thanks for the review! Sikowitz has asked Jade and Robbie to be together not with other people, sorry i confused you.

The killer, The Champ, happycat: HI!

**Disclaimer: I own victorious. Oh whoops that was a typo.**

**Chat room 63**

**Rockrobster has entered the chat room**

Scissorluv: *sigh*, well hi Robbie!

Rockrobster: hi Jade!

Happycat: but i saw one i did!

Iamanactor: i told you there is no such thing as a Beavcoon.

Happycat: BUT I SAW ONE!

No-one: it's true we did

Iamanactor: suit yourself

**No-one has left the chat room**

Pianodude: you know Cat your brother doesn't seem half as crazy as you describe him.

Happycat: yeah... well you're wrong.

Make_it_shinexox: wait... why are you and Jade saying hello to each other Robbie? Would you care to tell us?

Scissorluv: can't two friends say hello to each other without being questioned Tori?

Rockrobster: ^

Make_it_shinexox: I'm still suspicious

Scissorluv: suit yourself.

Sikowitz: a notch kik kids up it

**Sikowitz has left the chat room**

Iamanactor: what?

Scissorluv: got it

Happycat: hey Robbie wanna come with me and my brother to find the Beavcoon?

Pianodude: what's a Beavcoon?

Happycat: Head of Beaver body of a Racoon.

Pianodude: ...ok

Rockrobster: sorry Cat i would love to but I'm already spending the afternoon with Jade.

Scissorluv: are...yes we are going to the beach!

Iamanactor: but you hate beach

Scissorluv: but maybe i like it now

Iamanactor: but i asked you last week if you wanted to go to the beach with me and you said no.

Scissorluv: i know. i like that word.

Make_it_shinexox: shocker

Pianodude: why would you want to go to the beach with Robbie?

Rockrobster: HEY

Scissorluv: because i like Robbie

Rockrobster: yeah!

Happycat: awww ok then you could have just said no

**Happycat has left the chat room**

Rockrobster: wait Cat no!

Rockrobster: awww

Make_it_shinexox: so let me see you are going to the beach together and you'd much rather spend time together than with your friends but your denying your secret love?

Scissorluv: we never denied our love...

Iamanactor: WHAT!

Pianodude: WHAT!

Make_it_shinexox: hehe i knew it

Rockrobster: well goodbye now we have to go to the beach don't we JADE, i think we have caused enough destruction.

Scissorluv: ok

**Rockrobster has left the chat room**

**Scissorluv has left the chat room**

Pianodude: ...

Iamanactor: i. Am. Confused.

Make_it_shinexox: i currently feel victorious

Pianodude: come on Beck i'll get you some fro yo.

Iamanactor: ok thanks Andre

**Pianodude has left the chat room**

**Iamanactor has left the chat room**

Make_it_shinexox: hehe

Make_it_shinexox: where did everyone go?

**Chat room 47395**

Rockrobster: so Cat did you find the Beavcoon?

Happycat: hehe no, cause you didn't come

Rockrobster: i'm sorry Cat i was really busy!

Happycat: how is going to the beach with Jade 'being really busy'?

Rockrobster: look it's just a chall-

Rockrobster: I don't really lik-

Rockrobster: It's all just a-

Happycat: look if you just want to break up with me it's ok, i'll just never have someone to go discover the Beavcoon with or-or...:''''''''''(

**Scissorluv has entered the chat room**

Rockrobster: no i don't like Jade like that, we figured that we should bond more cause we are not good friends... yeah that's it!

Happycat: bbbbbbut wwwwhen wwwwould Jjjjjade aaaagree tttooo thhhat?

**Iamanactor has entered the chat room**

Scissorluv: yeah Robbie i thought we were going to become more than just friends

Rockrobster: JADE STOP IT

Happycat: 

Scissorluv: Look Cat, Robbie and i decided we like different sorts of people, and well we have kinda fallen in love (take that)

Iamanactor: WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!

Rockrobster: oh hiya Beck! Well it started around a month ago when you and Jade got back together! (two can play this game)

Happycat: i feel so sad :((( and confused...

Iamanactor: So this was all a cover up?

Rockrobster: Yeperooni!

Happycat: I FEEL SO USED :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Rockrobster: oh! And Beck, it was Jade who started it, she kissed me first. (beat that)

Scissorluv: yes it's all true everything he said. (ha)

Iamanactor: i just don't understand, i thought we were your friends Robbie

Unhappycat: :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ^

Rockrobster: wwhat! Why are you blaming me!

Scissorluv: technically they have every right.

**Iamanactor has left the chat room**

Scissorluv: wait Cat, why would you change your name to Unhappycat?

Unhappycat: cause I'm unhappy

Scissorluv: why wouldn't you just change it to sadcat

Unhappycat: that's so true!

**Unhappycat has left the chat room**

Scissorluv: Robbie you still there?

Thathotshorty: nah, his balling his eyes out.

Scissorluv: can i have them?

Thathotshorty: it's a saying!

Scissorluv: aww

**Ok guys this chapter wasn't amazing, it was actually really sad. Maybe they can break next chapter? I'll have to see, i know that everyone was a bit OOC :(, is it just me though or is Tori really annoying lately, this is basically my interpretation of her.**

**Romeo **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**I AM SO ANNOYED, sorry for not updating, school has been getting to my head :(**

**WHO HEARD THE NEWS ABOUT VICTORIOUS!? I cannot believe that it is ending! **

***crys*thanks for everyone for following and commenting etc. If you have any questions just pm me, it's too hard to reply to them all on here. But a huge THANKS cause you guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: who the heck do you think i am, of course i don't own victorious.**

**Chat room whatever**

Sadcat: aaaaannndd theeeennnnn ... *crys*

Make_it_shinexox: i'm sorry Cat, is there anything i can do?

Sadcat: NO

Make_it_shinexox: i understand

Sadcat: NO YOU DON'T TORI, SO JUST LEAVE THIS CHAT ROOM I NEED TO CRY

**Pianodude has entered the chat room**

Make_it_shinexox: shhhhhhh, do you like spaghetti tacos? I know a place ;)

**Sadcat has left the chat room**

Make_it_shinexox:?

Pianodude: I'll have some of those spaghetti tacos; mmmm i could really do with them right now

Make_it_shinexox: NO ANDRE

Pianodude: i'll get them myself then, jeez

**Chat room 109**

Scissorluv: WHY ARE YOU NOT ANNOYED WITH ME?

Iamanactor: I'm not, i just feel sad and betrayed

Scissorluv: WOW, Beck has feelings? That's a new one.

Iamanactor: what? I've always has feelings, is this what everyone thinks of me? Like a Beckbot or something?

Sikowitz: hey that's what everyone calls beck!

Iamanactor: I AM BECK

Sikowitz: oh...well that's what everyone calls you!

Iamanactor: i. Am. Not. A. Robot.

Pianodude: well you're talking like one! Haha, dance robot dance!

Scissorluv: ROBOTS DON'T DANCE, wait...Andre? When did you arrive?

Pianodude: like-

Scissorluv: LEAVE

Pianodude: goodnight to you too

**Pianodude has left the chat room**

Scissorluv: so why are you not all annoyed at me?

Iamanactor: because you are acting, i know this is all fake you would never love Robbie, and everyone knows that, they are just too stupid to figure it out.

Scissorluv: I DO SO LOVE ROBBIE

Iamanactor: jade -_-, i know you don't

Scissorluv: FINE, but don't tell anyone, we will get in trouble

Iamanactor: besides, it's obvious that you love Andre...

Scissorluv: WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?! IS THERE SOMEONE IN THIS WORLD MAKING DECISIONS FOR ME?

Iamanactor: come on jade

Scissorluv: no! I love you

Sikowitz: do you kids have any popcorn?

Scissorluv: if we did, why would we give it to you?

Iamanactor: no...why?

Sikowitz: cause this convo is getting interesting

Scissorluv: LEAVE

Sikowitz: nope

Scissorluv: LEAVE NOW

Sikowitz: you can't make me leave, I'm a chat mod

Iamanactor: Jade, just leave him alone

Scissorluv: SEE BECK AGREES, LEAVE

Iamanactor: I DID NOT AGREE

Scissorluv: YOU SAID THE WORD LEAVE

Sikowitz: AHAHAAH, you kids are hilarious, continue!

Scissorluv: FINE

Iamanactor: yeah...

Scissorluv: what do you mean, yeah...DO YOU NOT LOVE ME BACK?

Iamanactor: no! It's not like that

Scissorluv: yeah, Beck you're see through, like your locker, you can't hold secrets

Iamanactor: *sigh* Tori and I decided it was best for you to have a break from me for a bit, see other people.

Scissorluv: TORI?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU LIKE TORI?!

Iamanactor: TORI IS MY FRIEND, I WAS ONLY TALKING TO HER AS A FRIEND

Scissorluv: DON'T LIE TO ME BECKETT

Iamanactor: DON'T CALL ME THAT JADELYNN

Scissorluv: FINE I'M GOING TO FIND ANDRE, AND YELL AT HIM FOR SPREADING RUMORS

Iamanactor: HE DID NOT SPREAD THAT RUMOR

Scissorluv: YEAH, WELL WHO DID

Iamanactor: I DON'T KNOW

Scissorluv: I AM GOING TO YELL AT HIM ANYWAY

Iamanactor: FINE THEN

**Scissorluv has left the chat room**

**Scissorluv has entered the chat room**

Scissorluv: ummm do you know where Andre is?

**Chat room 1**

Rockrobster: Sikowitz can i please tell Cat, this is unfair :(

Sikowitz: I'm sipping milk from a coconut

Sikowitz: ahhh, sure Jade told beck anyway

Rockrobster: SHE TOLD BECK!

Sikowitz: not really, he guessed

Sikowitz:...Robbie can i pat your Koala bear?

Rockrobster: Sikowitz, i don't have a koala bear...

Rockrobster: are you feeling ok?

Sikowitz: yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just go make out with a couch or something

Rockrobster:...ok if you say so

**Rockrobster has left the chat room, to make out with a couch**

Sikowitz:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, straws are hilarious

**Chat room 473**

Rockrobster: hey Cat?

Bouncycat: leave me alone

Bouncycat: how did you find me anyway?

Rockrobster: you love random chat rooms

Bouncycat: OH MY GOD ROBBIE

Rockrobster: listen Cat, it was all an acting task, i never meant anything that i said

Bouncycat: ummm Robbie what are you talking about

Rockrobster: the acting thing with jade...

Bouncycat: whaty?

Rockrobster: heh you forgot

Bouncycat: forgot what?

Rockrobster: ahhhh...why is your name bouncy cat?

Bouncycat: because my brother got this new trampoline, then we bounced and it was really fun and then the police came, and took my brother and his trampoline away, and i was really sad, so i changed my name to Sadcat and then my brother brought home a new trampoline so now i'm bouncy!

Rockrobster:...so that whole time you weren't even sad about us?

Bouncycat: what happened to us?!

Rockrobster: oh nothing! I love you Cat

Bouncycat: hehe i love you to Robbie

Rockrobster: :D

Loveycat: :D

**Loveycat and Rockrobster have left the chat room**

**Hehe, i told you everything will be happy!...well at least with cat and Robbie! All the other mess will come next chapter! BE EXITED.**

**Sorry i find this chapter not the slightest bit funny, but i haven't wrote in ages so i'm sorry :(**

**Romeo :)**


End file.
